Tenshi no Enogu Burlesque
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si la carrera de Sheryl Nome despegará con la ayuda y confianza de la leyenda Lynn Minmay? Que pasaría si Sheryl dejara su mundo como lo conoce para convertir su sueño en realidad en un club nocturno de ciudad Macross? Alto sera el indicado?
1. Chapter 1

**BURLESQUE**

**DISCALIMER: **estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, studios nue, satelight y las diferentes franquicias de Macross, la idea fue tomada de la película Burlesque de Cher y Cristina Aguilera y también van sus respectivas menciones. Este escrito solo tiene fines de entretenimiento. Enjoy y no se olviden de leer y dejar un review.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Este fanfiction está puesto en una realidad alterna así que no hay colonias espaciales.

* * *

Sheryl Nome terminaba de barrer el bar donde trabajaba en la isla Mayan, demasiado trabajo para ser la siguiente sacerdotisa del viento, su sueño principal era brillar en un escenario, viajar y conocer el mundo. Grace O'connor la dueña del bar había salido delegando su trabajo a Misa y Sheryl.

La más joven coloco una de las monedas que se había ganado esa tarde trabajando como mesera dentro de la rocola. Eligió un tema de su grupo favorito Fire Bomber.

Enseguida la voz de Sheryl se unió a la de Neki Basara, la chica dejó volar su imaginación y se vio a sí misma en un escenario, con el glamour de un vestuario y maquillaje perfectos, la multitud aclamando su nombre y coreando sus canciones y en ocasiones cegada por los flashes disparados por los medios.

Misa Ichijo se alegró un poco al ver a la joven perdiéndose en su mundo.

Sheryl es hora de entregar las cuentas.

Misa comenzó a contar el dinero que había dentro de la caja registradora y sonrió amargamente con la falta de trabajo que reinaba en la isla Hikaru Ichijo su marido había tenido que salir de la misma para buscar oportunidades de una vida mejor para su esposa y su pequeña hija en la Ciudad Macross.

Tendré que trabajar tiempo extra si quiero que Miku obtenga esa bicicleta nueva y al paso que voy creo que será en navidad.

Sheryl miro a su compañera con simpatía, ¿Cuántos meses de trabajo te debe Grace?

Demasiados, tantos que ya perdí la cuenta.

Antes de que Misa cerrara la caja registradora, Sheryl puso un dedo evitando que esto ocurriera y tomando todo el dinero contenido en la misma.

¿Pero qué haces? Grace te va a matar cuando se entere de…

Para cuando eso suceda yo ya estaré a miles de kilómetros de aquí. La chica de cabellos dorados repartió la misma cantidad de dinero entre ella y su camarada. Después de todo nos debe más de lo que he tomado.

No lo sé… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Quiero salir de aquí y cumplir mi sueño, quiero que todo mundo escuche mi canción.

Misa observó el dinero que Sheryl había colocado en sus manos instantes antes y lo regreso a manos de Sheryl.

No, puedo aceptarlo, tú lo necesitas más que yo si piensas salir de Mayan y dirigirte a Macross City.

¿Qué hay de la bicicleta de Miku?

Siempre existe la magia de la navidad y aún es demasiado joven como para dejar de creer en Santa Claus ya te dije trabajaré turnos extra y espero que en esta ocasión Hikaru pueda venir y acompañarnos.

Misa… yo… Gracias muchísimas gracias…

Anda vete antes de que Grace regrese y sepa lo que hemos hecho.

La chica llegó a su departamento y tomó las pocas pertenencias que poseía sin olvidar los pendientes que eran una herencia familiar y la foto donde su madre la sostenía siendo Sheryl una infante. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el aeropuerto y compro el pasaje más económico hacía Macross City. Un viaje en el que ella había puesto las esperanzas de que la iban a llevar más allá.

* * *

Al llegar a Ciudad Macross Sheryl se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser realizar su sueño, diario salía a buscar trabajo, buscar audiciones pero sin un nombre o un contacto previo las puertas se le cerraban en la nariz. Con tan solo 25 créditos en la bolsa Sheryl estaba desesperanzada, trabajaría de lo que fuera, para no tener que regresar a Mayan y cumplir su sueño de ser una gran cantante así tuviera que sangrar. Como por arte de magia leyó en un viejo periódico de una audición para un bar. En el solicitaban cantantes y bailarinas para montar un nuevo espectáculo. Aunque la paga no era tan generosa, al menos le daría a Sheryl el dinero suficiente como para pagar la renta de un lugar decente y su alimentación. El resto lo seguiría dejando en manos de su destino, destino que ella creía firmemente en forjar con sus propias manos y esto tan solo era el comienzo.

Al llegar al lugar de la audición fue cautivada por una de las bailarinas que estaban en la puerta acomodándose las medias. Un chico de tez morena y cabello afro la llamo enseguida. Miho Miho 3 minutos para salir al escenario. La chica levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Sheryl antes de entrar por la puerta del personal.

Sheryl miraba todo lo que estaba alrededor del club hasta el cartel en el cual se leía Tenshi no enogu y mostraba a las cantantes y bailarinas del mismo.

Decidió entrar y ver de qué se trataba ese mundo tan misterioso.

Al llegar ahí un joven de cabello dorado y actitud de casanova le dio la bienvenida.

Estas entrando al Tenshi no Enogu… el lugar donde la música y el amor se convierten en cultura.

Sheryl dirigía su mirada al escenario donde la orquesta comenzaba a interpretar unas notas las bailarinas salían con ropa que difícilmente dejaba algo a la imaginación y la voz principal estremecía a los presentes.

¿Qué es esto? Un club nudista o algo así.

El chico miraba asqueado a Sheryl.

Cariño, esa boca te la deberíamos enjuagar con jaggermaister el único tubo que encontraras aquí es el perchero donde Minmay cuelga su abrigo…

¿Entras o te vas? Tengo un club que llenar.

Sheryl suspiro y atraída por la magia del escenario sacó su cartera.

Son veinte créditos.

Dudando un poco los coloco en la mano del joven y fue a sentarse directo a la barra.

Es lo que me gusta de aquí y lo que atrae a los clientes rutinarios, la magia que transmiten esas chicas.

Sheryl volteo hacia el bartender.

Es hermoso en verdad.

Sheryl seguía mirando embelesada el espectáculo.

Oye ¿Qué tienes que hacer para pasar de aquí hacia allá?

Agallas y desearlo con todo tu corazón.

Sheryl solo asintió con la cabeza.

No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

Efectivamente soy de la isla Mayan, actualmente vivo en el hotel Galaxy. ¿Se me nota mucho?

El chico sonrió, en definitiva la chica lo había cautivado desde que llego a sentarse en la barra.

Bueno isla mayan yo también era un forastero, soy de Ciudad Frontier.

Oye Frontier en verdad que necesito saber cómo lo logran quiero estar ahí.

Bueno Mayan las audiciones fueron el mes pasado y por el momento estamos completos de personal.

Oh, la chica tomaba su chaqueta y se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

Pero…

¿Pero?

Me caíste bien Mayan, así que sube esas escaleras, el chico señalo un set que estaba a un costado del escenario pregunta por Minmay y diles que Saotome Alto te envía.

Gracias la chica brincaba de gusto.

Yo soy Sheryl… Sheryl Nome le dijo extendiendo su mano.


	2. Necesito el empleo

**DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, satelight studios, Nue Studio, Bandai Visual y todas las franquicias Macross.**

* * *

Alto sonreía al ver marchar a la chica con dirección a la oficina de Minmay. Había algo magnético y encantador en la personalidad de esa persona llamada Sheryl Nome, desde los últimos días que pasó al lado de su actual prometida Ranka Lee muy difícilmente lo hacía, su chica había sido contratada para grabar su primer álbum tras haber obtenido el lugar de Miss Simpatía en el certamen de belleza Miss Macross y ese trabajo la llevo a los estudios de grabación SMS en la ciudad de Edén.

Sheryl subía con paso decidido por las escaleras que le había indicado el bar tender, que de no ser por ese sedoso cabello azulado y largo y los ojos delineados de negro sería un chico muy guapo, pero el visual kei no era exactamente el estilo de Sheryl y ella estaba convencida que tampoco sería el tipo de persona con la que Alto tuviera una cita. Apostaba a que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando de chicos y sus preferencias y se reflejaría más esa aura de princesa que enmarcaba al bar tender.

Al llegar al segundo piso se apareció un tipo bastante afeminado con una banda rosa deteniendo su afro, pantalones ajustados, barba de candado y camisa hawaiana.

¿En qué te puedo servir cariño?

Busco a Minmay Lynn.

El tipo señaló una serie de espejos donde las chicas del espectáculo se estaban cambiando y retocando el maquillaje.

Gracias. Fue todo lo que expreso y continuo buscando a Minmay chocando sin querer con las bailarinas y coristas.

Minmay caminaba con la bata enredada en el cuerpo y dejando caer su cabello negro azulado sobre sus hombros.

¿Alguien ha visto a Myung?

Le preguntaba al staff que estaba presente en los camerinos.

¡Alguien tiene la amabilidad de decirme dónde diablos esta Myung!

Desde anoche que se fue con el señor Dyson no la he visto Minmay.

Le informó Miho Miho.

Pero que se ha creído…

Minmay se sentó en el banco de su tocador y comenzó a maquillarse para el siguiente acto farfullando algunas cosas incomprensibles para el oído humano, cuando una chica de cabello rubio e impresionantes ojos azules se reflejó en su espejo.

¿Señorita Minmay Lynn?

Si ¿Quién eres y que se te ofrece?

Me llamó Sheryl Nome, Saotome Alto me envía…

Bobby. La dueña del establecimiento gritaba al tal Bobby interrumpiendo a Sheryl.

Dime cariño. El tipo afeminado se colocaba a un costado de Minmay

Te necesito aquí. Sheryl ¿verdad?

La chica asintió.

¿Sabes cantar?

Si

¿Sabes bailar?

Si

¿Dónde lo has hecho?

En mi sala la mayoría de las veces cuando estoy sola. Mi madre solía….

Minmay y Bobby Margo entornaron los ojos sin que Sheryl se diera cuenta y de nuevo antes de terminar su explicación fue interrumpida por Minmay.

Bobby cariño ¿Cuándo es nuestra próxima audición?

Lynn fueron el mes pasado corazón.

Por favor denme una oportunidad…

Seguro déjale tus datos de contacto a tu amiguito Alto y nosotros te llamaremos.

Minmay hizo una seña con la mano y Bobby escoltaba a Sheryl hacía abajo.

Por favor solo una oportunidad no la decepcionaré.

Ya te dijo cariño dale tus datos a Alto y nosotros te tomaremos en cuenta para nuestras próximas audiciones.

¿Y eso cuándo será?

Bobby sonrió cortésmente, de unos 6 a 8 meses tal vez más.

Sheryl bajó enfurruñada. Y de nuevo se sentó en la barra observando el espectáculo

Lap'lamiz la mesera, estaba más entretenida con su novio Quamzin que sirviendo las mesas. Los clientes comenzaban a molestarse. Así que Sheryl con toda la decisión del mundo tomo una de las charolas de la barra y se dirigió a servir mesas.

Cuando regreso para darle las ordenes de memoria a Alto este se quedó extrañado.

Dos cosmos, un Martini y aquel macho de allá quiere un Shirley Temple.

Si Minmay te ve haciendo esto me mata.

Vamos Frontier, necesito desesperadamente el empleo, además soy más eficiente que la señorita mala cara y pechos grandes. Por favor, por favor.

La cara de Sheryl hizo que Alto aceptara.

Está bien galaxy solo por que necesitas el empleo, además no soy del tipo de personas que dejan hundir a un alma solitaria.


	3. ¿TU HERMANA?

**DISCLAIMER: **ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SHOJI KAWAMORI Y TODAS SUS FRANQUICIAS DE MACROSS.

* * *

¿Tú hermana?

Las siguientes semanas pasaron tranquilas, tenía un techo, trabajo seguro y aún seguía aferrándome a mi sueño. Minmay estaba absorta en sus propios asuntos y lidiando con los problemas personales de Myung Fan Long como para percatarse de que la nueva mesera ósea yo era la misma chica que había rechazado para formar parte del elenco del Tenía no Enoja.

Creí que era justo y necesario ponerme en contacto con Misa, después de todo y tras la muerte de mi madre y mi abuela ella se hizo responsable por mí. Es difícil criar a una niña de 12 años cuando tienes 20 y está recién casada con un piloto de un circo acrobático. Así que decidí enviarle una postal del hotel galaxia y comentarle mis aventuras y desventuras en esa carta. Incluyendo el detalle del hime de cabello azulado que tiene algo que me cautiva a pesar de que estemos discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo mientras arreglamos las mesas del Tenshi no enogu previo a su apertura por las noches.

Mi inspiración había regresado, con un poco de créditos extra que había ganado de propina logre comprarme una Tablet para poder escribir mis canciones, lamentablemente aun no conozco a un buen arreglista para que le ponga música a mis letras.

Realmente todo marcha bien disfruto las coreografías y las canciones de las chicas sobre todo cuando se cuenta con la fortuna de escuchar a Minmay o Mylenne el resto por lo general utiliza playback para sus números lo cual considero una desgracia, pero bueno es parte del espectáculo.

He estado ahorrando porque quiero mudarme del hotel, aunque necesito juntar una mayor cantidad de créditos para poder depositarlos en un banco, mientras tanto una bolsa ziplock y la caja del retrete están funcionando a la perfección como caja fuerte. Al menos la mucama no ha descubierto mi escondite secreto.

Al regresar mi habitación todo estaba hecho un desastre. Mis pertenencias estaban en el piso, aunque estaba asustada, sabía quién era la autora de este atentado Grace O'connor. Misa tenía razón. O'connor no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas y tomo más de lo que yo supuestamente le había quitado. Una sensación de soledad y abandono cruzó por mi mente, la inseguridad de que alguien había violado mi habitación y hurgado entre mis artículos personales se sumaron a estos y la amenaza que Grace juraba algún día iba a cometer en contra de mi persona hicieron que saliera corriendo de ese inmundo lugar conocido como hotel Galaxy.

De nuevo me encontraba vagando por las calles de Macross City, sin dinero, sin un techo arriba de mi cabeza, con miedo y el solo pensamiento me remonto a mis ocho años, cuando Misa Hayase me encontró en aquel callejón oscuro.

**La temperatura en Mayan estaba defendiendo, no sabía qué fecha era exactamente pero por la iluminación y decoración en las calles podía adivinar que la navidad estaba cerca, me escondí en un callejón oscuro, en cierta forma me gustaba dormir en las escaleras de emergencia de los edificios, de esa manera podía espiar a algunas casas y soñar con ese ambiente familiar que tanto se me había negado.**

**Las últimas dos horas había espiado a una joven pareja que celebraba con una suculenta cena hecha por la esposa. Al ver la mesa puesta y la forma en que preparo todo quería que pronto desecharan las sobras, mi estómago hablaba habían pasado casi 2 días sin que yo hubiera probado un bocadillo decente. Al ver que los jóvenes se retiraron y apagaron las luces supe que era momento de retirarme a dormir, el frio, el hambre y el cansancio por vagar sin rumbo fijo en Mayan hicieron estragos en mi así que me quede acurrucada en las escaleras de emergencia con Yoruichi el gato negro que me acompaña cuando decido tomar este barrio como mi suite presidencial.**

**Uno de los aretes de mi madre cayó a la calle y golpeo a Misa Hayase sin querer en la cabeza cuando esta llevaba la basura al contenedor. El bulto pequeño en las escaleras llamo su atención y trato de despertarme, por supuesto me aterre, a excepción de mis familiares difuntos, se me había enseñado a no confiar en ningún adulto, así que mi sentido de supervivencia me obligo a salir huyendo de la situación pero mis pies no me obedecieron y caí de las escaleras golpeándome la cabeza. Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba en una cama de hospital con múltiples aparatos que monitoreaban mis signos vitales. El mismo rostro que me despertó aquella noche, estaba sentada a mi lado, con alguna ojeras pero dormía tranquila, no quise despertarla por que fuera quien fuera esta persona a los ojos de una niña de ocho esta chica parecía un ángel. En cierta forma había algo de ella que me recordaba a mi propia madre, no era porque yo recordara físicamente a mi madre pero su presencia me tranquilizaba.**

**Me moví lentamente sin querer despertarla, y tome su mano, la chica reacciono por lo frio de mi piel.**

**Qué bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupada llevabas casi un mes inconsciente. Espera deja llamar a un doctor.**

**Mi cara de pánico debió ser la primer señal de alarma que ella recibió.**

**O no te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que nada te pase. Quiero ver que dicen los doctores y cuánto tiempo tardaremos para que podamos llevarte a casa.**

**¿Casa?**

**Si mi esposo y yo hemos decidido cuidarte, yo se quien eres y se por lo que has pasado Sheryl Nome. Es mi forma de pagarle a Sally y Mao lo que hicieron por mí. He estado buscándote por todo Mayan pero con una niña tan pequeña he de confesar que ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarte.**

Misa, repetía una y otra vez sin percatarme del fuerte aguacero que caía, me había sentado en las escaleras de unos departamentos.

Mis ojos derramaban unas lágrimas, estaba segura que ya no podía más y vi una cara angelical, pensé que confundí con Misa. Al sentir ese calor y aroma tan agradable decidí cerrar mis ojos. De alguna u otra manera sabía que estaba a salvo.

Al despertar estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido, pero al voltear vi una foto familiar un niño en yukata azul, el mismo chico de pelo azul con el que suelo fantasear aferrado a una mujer bellísima en un kimono rosa. Del otro lado Alto abrazando a una pequeña de cabello verde. Quiero creer que es su hermana aunque no les encuentro el parecido físico como lo tiene con su madre.

Silenciosamente me escabullí de la alcoba y me dirigí a la cocina, mis pertenencias estaban en la sala y Alto roncaba pacíficamente en su sofá. Decidí que la mejor forma de pagar ese gesto era preparándole el desayuno.

Mi falta de ropa no me importo después de todo estoy segura que ese apodo de princesa es por algo y que Alto sería una amiga más. Aunque en mi libro es un desperdicio que ese chico sea gay, para mi es la imagen de la perfección personificada.

Alto reacciono.

Buenos días Mayan

Buenos días Alto, oye quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste anoche por mí.

Hablando de anoche exactamente qué fue lo que paso Sheryl.

No quería decirle que mi psicópata ex jefa estaba siguiéndome y que estaba aterrada por mi vida. Así que decidí seguir con la fachada de siempre soy Sheryl Nome y soy demasiado fuerte yo sola puedo con todo.

Serví un par de tazas de café y le ofrecí una. En seguida bebí un sorbo de la mía. Alguien entró a mi habitación en el galaxy y robó mis ahorros. Curiosamente ayer mi renta se vencía y me salí porque me da pena no tener con que pagar.

Alto levantó una ceja y me dedico una mirada incrédula.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de su base y me lo lanzó.

La llamada corre por mi cuenta Mayan no importa que sea larga distancia. Tienes que comunicarte con tu familia e informarles lo que te ha pasado.

Es que…

Vamos Mayan ya te dije que la llamada corre por mi cuenta. Hoy por ti mañana por mí.

Es que…

Vamos Mayan no seas tímida.

NO ES ESO.

Lo dije de un tono más agresivo del que realmente quería utilizar.

No tengo a nadie.

Alto me miro con empatía creo yo. Odio causar lastima a las personas.

¿Ni siquiera le vas a llamar a Misa?

Como sup….

Anoche no dejabas de llamarla entre sueños, supuse que era tu hermana o algo así.

Salí de la cocina y la barra de ella que me brindaba la protección a mis piernas desnudas provoco que Alto se sonrojara pero aprobara lo que estaba expuesto ante sus ojos.

Y quieres hacerme el maldito favor de ponerte algo más de ropa.

Yo reí.

¿Vamos ahora te apena ver a una chica desnuda?

Si y si alguien llegará a venir esto se prestaría a múltiples malinterpretaciones.

Vamos Alto quien va a pensar mal de nosotros cuando todo mundo sabe que tú….

Espera un momento me estás diciendo que NO ERES GAY.

Creíste que era gay por el hecho de que me dicen princesa y mi cabellera larga.

Y por qué en el bar utilizas delineador y máscara en los ojos.

Por qué Minmay cree que es sexy. Odio esas cosas pero son parte del trabajo.

KYAAAAAA. Mi cerebro de pronto hizo click y unió todas las piezas del rompecabezas, corrí como loca hacia la alcoba a colocarme el pantalón que traía puesto la noche anterior.

Cuando salí Alto se encontraba al teléfono.

Hola Ranka ¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué tal edén y tu disco?

Alto esperaba la contestación del otro lado de la línea y solo asentía.

Lo mismo que siempre. Si espero verte pronto yo también te extraño Buena suerte.

Y finalmente la llamada termino.

Supongo que Ranka-chan es tu hermana, es muy bonita, lo dije señalando el portarretratos que estaba en la mesita del teléfono.

Efectivamente es bonita pero no es mi hermana. Alto dijo casi de manera inaudible.

Es mi prometida…

Oh, bueno hum gracias por el favor Frontier, pero etto, debo seguir mi camino.

Sheryl está lloviendo a cantaros.

Si es un poco de agua, nada me va a pasar. Comencé a reunir mis maletas.

Sheryl quédate.

No, como dices no es correcto y no quiero ocasionarte un problema con tu prometida.

Salí por la puerta afortunadamente una parada de autobús estaba afuera de la casa de Alto y me sirvió para sentarme en lo que cavilaba un plan de acción.

Vamos Nome no seas terca te he dicho que entres.

Alto salió en pantalones cargo y descalzo a la lluvia.

No me hagas repetirlo Mayan ENTRA A LA CASA.

Sin darme opción a repelar. Alto me tomo en brazos y me introdujo a su apartamento.

No quiero causarte problemas ya te lo dije.

No los causaras estoy seguro que cuando Ranka te conozca te adorara, además de que necesitas un lugar donde dormir y yo tengo un sofá cama que nadie ocupa, los gastos en esta área de Macross City son elevados y no me vendría mal compartirlos con alguien.

Alto ¿estás seguro que no tendrás problemas con Ranka-chan?

Si estoy seguro de todas formas ella no vive aquí por el momento, se encuentra grabando su primer álbum en Edén.

Gracias hime en cuanto encuentre un lugar decente y junte de nuevo dinero te juro que abandonare tu sofá cama.

Ya te lo he dicho Nome soy del tipo de personas que nunca abandona a sus amigos.


	4. DIME QUE TAN SOLO ES UN RESFRIADO

**DISCLAIMER: ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SHOJI KAWAMORI Y TODOS LOS MACROSS ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO. R &R PLEASE.**

* * *

**DIME QUE TAN SOLO ES UN RESFRIADO**

Sheryl prontó se acostumbró a vivir con Alto, los chicos iban y venían juntos del trabajo, Alto mejoró la cocina de Sheryl y le enseño que la ropa blanca jamás debe mezclarse con la de color. Conforme pasaban los días Alto no dejaba de pensar en la rubiecita que se había instalado en su departamento y ahora lo acomodaba a su gusto. Cualquiera que los viera juntos juraría que era una pareja de jóvenes bastante enamorados decidiendo cosas muy triviales para vivir juntos.

Sheryl pronto encontró en Mylenne Jenius una buena amiga, ambas eran fanáticas de un cantautor que había cobrado fama rápidamente, un músico que solía tocar en la fuente del centro de Macross City de nombre Nekki Basara. Gracias a Mylenne y a la división de gastos con Alto Sheryl pronto renovó su guardarropa para el trabajo y se convirtió en una de las atracciones más del Tenshi no Enogu. Los clientes ya no solo iban por Minmay y sus chicas, también se sentían atraídos por ese magnetismo y encanto natural de la nueva mesera, la mayoría se preguntaba por qué demonios Minmay la tenía atendiendo mesas y no arriba del escenario donde sin lugar a dudas esa belleza de profundos ojos azules pertenecía.

Una tarde mientras meseros, la banda y el ballet ensayaban y preparaban el lugar para la noche Alto Saotome no dejaba de contemplarla, Bobby Margot se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Te lo digo hime esa chica es sumamente especial. Bella por fuera y por dentro.

Alto entre suspiros y sin apartar la vista de la chica solo pudo expresar un Si muy ensoñador

¿Tienes noticias de Ranka-chan?

Como si lo hubieran aterrizado de cabeza el joven reacciono.

Procuramos hablar casi cada tercer día.

¿Pero?

Lo mismo de siempre vive más preocupada por Ozma , Brera y su carrera. Todo gira entorno a ella.

¿Ya le contaste de la hada que se mudó a tu departamento?

He intentado, de hecho se lo he dicho pero creo que no me ha puesto atención porque de inmediato me sale con que Brera opina esto y Ozma está en contra de lo otro.

El chico respiro profundamente como si la sola inhalación y exhalación resolvieran mágicamente sus problemas.

Y Sheryl ¿qué opina?

Siempre me da espacio para mi vida privada, Es una excelente compositora ayer mientras me ayudaba a preparar la cena, escribió una canción increíble la llamó What 'bout my star. La canción habla de una chica que le daría cualquier cosa que le pidiera su novio, de una cita impulsiva, de lo maravilloso que se siente todo cuando están juntos no importando las cosas malas o buenas de la vida lo que importa es el lazo que están fortaleciendo .

Hime, a veces las cosas que más deseas las tienes justamente enfrente de ti.

El ruido de un cristal que se rompía interrumpió a Saotome y Margot.

Maldición.

Sheryl se dirigía hacia la barra ejerciendo presión sobre la herida recién abierta.

Déjame ver eso.

Sheryl se negaba y hacia pucheros, Alto hábilmente tomo la mano de la chica y examino con cuidado la herida.

La acercó a sus labios y succionó un poco la sangre que estaba alrededor de la cortada.

Sheryl en seguida se sonrojo y no notó que el chico le unto un poco de desinfectante y una bandita, estaba más perdida contemplando a la princesa hacer su acto de magia.

Dolor, dolor vete ya y no vuelvas más.

Sheryl y Alto de inmediato soltaron una carcajada.

No tengo 7 años .

En el trabajo no, en casa eres peor pareces de 3.

Mira quién habla, el que necesita su leche tibia para dormir.

De nuevo las miradas se cruzaron, un sonrojo y la falta de palabras les indico que era el momento adecuado para seguir inmersos en sus respectivas actividades.

Minmay entraba como torbellino al lugar.

ALTO SIRVEME UN WHISKEY EN LAS ROCAS.

Minmay cariño son apenas las 4 de la tarde. Interrumpió Margot.

Bobby no tengo tiempo para lidiar con eso ¿alguien ha visto a Myung? Prometió que iba a llegar al ensayo. ¿ Y Mylenne?

Mylenne llego hace un rato pero se sentía mal supongo que aún está en el baño.

Y tú Sheryl con esa ropa piensas trabajar. Nunca en mi bar. Apresúrate niña ve a que Bobby te ayude a transformarte.

Sheryl miro a Alto buscando un poco de apoyo pero el chico solo fingió que ella no estaba ahí y siguió puliendo la barra.

Minmay entro al baño, escuchando que Mylenne Jenius devolvía su estómago vacío de nuevo.

Espero que no sigas los pasos de Myung y ahora estés preocupada por tu peso. Niña estas perfectamente bien.

Solo se escuchó un sollozo del otro lado de la puerta.

No Minmay no es eso.

Mylenne abría la puerta y se dirigía al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca. Con lágrimas en los ojos estaba a punto de abrazar a Minmay.

No, no me abraces que tal si tienes influenza, gripe o alguna de esos virus raros de hoy en día.

Nope…

Mylenne se llevaba las manos al vientre.

Por favor dime que tienes un resfriado.

No…

Mylenne extraía del bolsillo de sus jeans una prueba de embarazo casera y se la mostraba a Minmay.

Por Dios Mylenne, ya lo sabe Gamlin.

No no se lo he dicho, teníamos nuestras sospechas pero Gamlin no es quien me preocupa, la Teniente y mi papá son quienes me aterran.

Oh cariño, Minmay abrazaba a Mylenne.

Estoy segura de que Max y Milia lo entenderán perfectamente y querrán a esa lindura, después de todo Gamlin es un chico serio, trabajador y responsable, y tus papas también apoyaron a Komilia, Emilia y Muse con sus embarazos, no creo que tú seas la excepción. Yo también te apoyare, pero prométeme una cosa.

Mylenne trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater.

¿Qué?

Ya no más Milias en la familia ¿de acuerdo?

Prometido.

Pronto tendré que buscarte un reemplazo, pero antes de eso aprovecharemos al máximo que no se nota tu embarazo.

Minmay ayudaba a Mylenne a cambiarse y maquillarse. Cuando Myung llegó acompañada de su amigo Isamu Alba Dyson.

Son las 7 pm la primer función está casi por comenzar donde estabas.

Manicure, pedicura y spa cariño. Lo que una chica de Isamu se merece.

¿Cuánto bebiste?

Nada ni una gota.

Myung estoy harta de lidiar con tu inmadurez y tus problemas.

Isamu checaba a la nueva mesera.

¿Minmay de donde la sacaste?

El hime la contrato es amiga de él.

Para ser homosexual el chico tiene excelentes gustos heterosexuales.

Isamu hazme el maldito favor de cerrar la boca y llevar a Myung a mi oficina, tenemos que bajarle la borrachera para que se pueda presentar.

Minmay observaba el espectáculo desde la barra. Prestando principal atención en Isamu y su forma de coquetear con Sheryl y la manera en que la chica le respondía.

Hola lindura.

Hola respondió Sheryl secamente.

¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto aquí eres nueva?

No tengo 3 meses trabajando aquí pero jamás me habían asignado a las mesas VIP

Oh que bien, si soy un cliente VIP

Lo se te llamas Isamu y eres el novio de Myung.

¿Novio? Que termino tan más feo, solo digamos que Myung y yo somos amigos muy íntimos.

Quieres pedirle a la niña bonita que atiende la barra que me envié una botella de lo de siempre y que te continúe enviando para checar al cliente más importante.

Isamu deslizo una tarjeta de crédito dorada en la mesa, que tomó Sheryl.

No es una niña bonita su nombre es Alto y es un chico.

Si si como sea Lindura, y dile a ese tal Alto que tu propina será igualada al 60% de lo que consuma.

Gracias supongo.

Alto estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Sheryl e intentaba charlar y bromear con ella cada que la chica se acercaba a la barra. A la hora del cierre Isamu Dyson aún estaba dentro del Tenshi no enogu, cosa ya habitual para los trabajadores quienes pensaban que estaría esperando a Myung.

Pero Myung estaba demasiado ebria como para percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que Miho Miho tuvo que llevarla a casa.

Señorita Nome ¿Puedo acompañarla a su casa?

Lo siento amigo pero Sheryl va a casa conmigo.

Sheryl miro incrédula a Alto.

No sabía que tenías una niñera Sheryl.

No no la tengo, Alto es mi compañero y no tiene injerencia en mi vida.

Al escuchar estas palabras el joven sintió una herida muy profunda.

Sheryl te recuerdo que….

Señor Dyson nos permite un minuto.

Sheryl jaló a Alto .

¿Qué demonios te pasa? Pensé que eras mi amigo y no te meterías en mi vida de esa manera.

Sheryl yo….

Vamos hime, nunca me he metido en tu relación con Ranka es tu vida privada y no me incumbe lo que hagas con ella.

YO SOLO TE QUERIA ADVERTIR DE LO CASANOVA QUE PUEDE SER ISAMU.

Bien ya me advertiste gracias por el concejo pero la decisión es mía. Así que buenos días y nos vemos más al rato en casa.

Sheryl acepto gustosa el brazo de Isamu y salió del Tenshi no Enogu con él.

Alto se quedó observándola con los puños apretados en su costado y tirando algunas botellas vacías que había en la barra de un manotazo.

Escúchame bien Alto, el amor es de oportunidades, y si no la tomas en el momento adecuado y eres claro con lo que sientes. Ese amor se aleja.

Minmay bajaba sus lentes oscuros y dejaba a Alto solo para que meditara sus palabras.


	5. KIMI WA DARE TO KISU WO SURU

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Satelight studios y todas las franquicias relacionadas, Triangler pertenece a Yokko Kano. Y yo solo tomo sus obras con fines recreativos. Por cierto en el episodio ¿Tu hermana? mencione a Yoruichi el gato negro dicho personaje pertenece a Tite Kubo y su obra Bleach y como dicho neko es mi personaje favorito de esa obra pense en añadirlo al universo Macross. Lo mismo pasa con Ferrari, Enzo Ferrari, Porsche y todas las franquicias mencionadas, se mencionan sin fines de lucro.

**NA: **La referencia a el auto convertible de marca Ferrari esta basado en el Macross Frontier Nya Music Clip donde Sheryl Nome aparece conduciendo un Ferrari por San Francisco Frontier.

Agradesco a todos mis lectores, en especial al macuajo, sary, lily, ed y stop quienes siempre leen mis locuras y me apoyan con sus reviews, este es de los eísodios más largos que he escrito asi que espero les guste. R & R

Arigatou gozaimashita.

Owari y sigamos con tenshi no enogu burlesque.

* * *

kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru

Isamu y Sheryl salieron del Tenshi no Enogu. La chica dejaba entrever su molestia ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Alto? ¿De qué privilegios gozaba para decirle a Sheryl con quien salir o con quien no? ¿O era acaso qué? No ese último pensamiento lo puso hasta atrás de su memoria y quiso deshacerse de él. La única que amaba al otro en esa relación era ella. Estaba comprometido y supuestamente enamorado de Ranka-chan, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no veía un intercambio o un lazo que realmente uniera a su princeso de armadura oxidada con la otra chica. Sheryl podía jurar que en 3 meses de trato conocía profundamente al chico más de lo que la propia Ranka lo pudiera hacer en los 7 años de relación.

El valet parking de inmediato le entrego su porsche. Isamu trató de fanfarronear un poco con Sheryl.

¿No estas impresionada?

Es bonito. Pero realmente tengo una extraña obsesión por los Ferrari convertibles. Algún día ese sueño se materializará y me verás conduciéndolo por Macross city.

¿sueños? A poco no eres de las que cree en el destino. En que un atractivo millonario te encontrará, se enamorará de ti y te resolverá la vida. Como una cenicienta.

Sheryl rió sarcásticamente. No yo creo que el destino lo forjo yo misma con mi sudor, mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo constante, creo en el amor si. Pero no en que el hombre me resuelva la vida y me convierta en una esposa de colección, un artículo más que usa para adquirir un status.

Me impresionas Nome… Demasiado para ser una cenicienta más y encajonarte en ese papel. Mejor dicho eres como la hada madrina. Dispuesta a trabajar para cumplir los deseos.

Sobre todo cuando son mis deseos.

Chica me agrada como piensas. No eres el clásico estereotipo de la rubia sensual. Sabes usar la cabeza y eres una chica centrada. No una cualquiera que solo ve el interés económico de las personas.

Gracias, supongo que tomaré eso como un cumplido. Pero basta de hablar de mí y comencemos a hablar de ti ¿a qué te dedicas?

Pues soy vendedor de bienes raíces, el mejor de Macross City he de agregar y el accionista mayoritario para la Stonewell Belcom.

La mejor agencia de bienes raíces de este lado del planeta. Complemento Sheryl.

Veo que estas enterada.

Soy una chica preparada aunque no lo creas.

Bueno hada, el día de hoy intercambiaremos papeles y digamos que yo asumiré el rol de genio mágico y te concederé tus deseos.

Pues mis deseos son tres un buen desayuno, una ducha larga y mi sofá cama. Y que me sigas contando más de ti durante en el desayuno.

Oye esos son cuatro deseos.

Mi ducha y el sofá cama están en el mismo paquete. Estoy segura que como mi genio podrás realmente cumplir alguno de los tres.

Isamu por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de verdad.

Sabes Nome me alegra como manejas las cosas sobre todo cuando son a tu favor. Siento que esto solo es el comienzo de algo importante.

Alto sentía un extraño malestar en la boca del estómago, la sensación no era algún síntoma de una futura enfermedad, sencillamente se encontraba confundido.

Una chica que no era su chica había entrado a su mundo sin pedir permiso, tiro todos los muros que construyó desde la muerte de su madre y el problema con su padre. Muros que ni siquiera la tierna Ranka con tantos años de noviazgo había podido derrumbar.

No era posible que él tuviera esos instintos, durante años ha sido el novio fiel, paciente, amoroso que cualquier chica como Ranka pudiera desear. El problema radicaba en que Sheryl no era una chica como Ranka. Sheryl Nome lo desafiaba, lo hacía reír, lo hacía enojar, incluso lo hacía fantasear, ya era muy común que el chico soñara despierto con probar esos labios, tenía la curiosidad de cómo se sentiría esa piel de porcelana y ese prominente busto contra su piel contra su propio tacto, como sería despertar con ella en su cama todos los días, si su cabello seguiría oliendo fantásticamente a fresas como cuando sale de la regadera y deja esparcidas esas feromonas por toda la alcoba.

El dolor entre el pantalón y su entrepierna lo obligaron a voltear hacia el reloj de pared, solo cinco minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que tuvo el mismo impulso. La música su verdadera pasión una vez más sería ese refugio que tanto necesitaba para dejar de pensar en Sheryl Nome y la persona con la que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Tomó la libreta con el pentagrama, colocándose el lápiz detenido por su oído, se sentó en el sofá cama, inhalando profundamente rogándole a kamisama que la música pudiera sacar al hada de sus pensamientos.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron indicando que ya eran las diez de la mañana y Sheryl aún no aparecía. Su cabeza llevó un tren de pensamientos totalmente erróneos y culpó a las imágenes que en múltiples ocasiones había presenciado inintencionalmente en el servicio para caballeros del Tenshi no Enogu. Isamu cada semana con alguna chica del Tenshi no Enogu o sencillamente alguna desconocida cliente ocasional del bar. Su mente y su corazón se negaban a creer las imágenes que su imaginación proyectaba. El sonido del teléfono lo trajo de regreso. Alcanzó a responder la llamada justo antes de que entrara la contestadora.

Alto-kun ¿estás ahí?

Ra… Ranka.

Perdóname por despertarte, seguro trabajaste arduamente anoche, quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, me han ofrecido un papel en una película, es un thriller de ciencia ficción. Algo de un hombre pájaro y una inminente invasión extraterrestre.

Me alegro por ti respondió Alto malhumorado quien dirigía su mirada hacía la puerta como si tan solo con observarla Sheryl se aparecería ahí por arte de magia.

Oh Alto-kun gomen nasai se me había olvidado que no tienes buen humor por la mañana y más cuando te despiertan después de una larga noche de trabajo. Etto… Alto-kun hay algo que quiero decirte, debes de buscar un compañero para nuestro departamento, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en el rodaje de la película y obviamente tendré que invertir en una renta y servicios y no me alcanzará para apoyarte con mi parte.

Pero Ranka tu parte siempre la paga Ozm….

Por cierto puedes decirle a Bobby que Ozma y Cathy regresaran pronto a Macross City con una sorpresa para morirse los próximos nueve meses. ¿puedes creerlo? Ellos regresan pero Ozma le ordeno a Brera que se quedara conmigo. Se le olvida que ya no soy una niña. Se me olvidaba puedes decirle a ese chico Nome que puede mudarse contigo creo que sería una muy buena idea.

Te tengo que dejar Alto-kun mi representante me habla, estoy negociando mi contrato creo que dejare a Elmo y Veffidas Feaze lo remplazara ¿Puedes creerlo? Finalmente estoy yendo en grande.

Te extraño, un beso….

Oi, Ranka… Nome no es… un chico. Esto último lo decía Alto al tono de llamada terminada.

Obviamente no lo soy. Sheryl ingresaba a la casa.

A diferencia tuya Esperanzas y Sueños. Sheryl tomaba con ambas manos sus pechos. Delatan mi condición genética con cromosomas XX.

sueños y esperanzas. ¿Así es como los nombra tu amante? Oh no espera tu eres la amante. Hasta hace unas horas Myung era la novia.

Pero como te atreves a juzgarme Saotome Alto. Yo no soy esa clase de chica.

Pero si eres la que se deslumbra con un tipo bien parecido con varias tarjetas doradas.

Sheryl se acercó a Alto con una mano en el aire.

El chico solo esperaba ese golpe certero a su ego y orgullo.

Sheryl no lo concreto, agacho la cabeza e inhalo pesada y tristemente.

Creo que la que se equivocó y te juzgo mal fue otra. Pensé que eras diferente, pero duele aceptar que me equivoque. Con tu permiso.

Sheryl coloco sus gafas para el sol y su bolsa sobre el sofá y se retiró a la ducha.

Alto se sentó de nuevo en el sofá cama sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, volteó hacia la mesa del teléfono y descubrió una hoja blanca con la caligrafía de Sheryl, donde ella había escrito What 'bout my star y algo más en francés Je t'aime, princesse. La guardo en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se aseguraría de que Kuran o Mikhael le tradujeran lo que Sheryl había escrito en su lengua natal.

Mylenne, Sheryl y Kuran hablaban casi en susurros.

¿estás segura de que es lo correcto?

No quiero que mi vida sea un infierno Kuran.

Pero Sheryl las rentas son altísimas sin mencionar que…

Es por eso que necesito su apoyo, tengo que mejorar mi actuación, mi canto y mi baile para dejar de ser una mesera y subir a ese escenario. Por favor Mylenne.

Yo aún sigo insistiendo en que deberías de hablar las cosas con tu hime. Ambos son tal para cual.

Kuran Alto no es mi hime, es el prometido de Ranka y mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia.

La chica de cabello azulado solo entorno los ojos y movió la cabeza.

Como digas yousei.

Un repartidor ingreso al bar mientras se preparaban las cosas.

Entrega especial del señor Dyson para…

Myung de inmediato se incorporó mirando a todas las demás con prepotencia. Y estirándole las manos al repartido para obtener el paquete.

La señorita Sheryl Nome. ¿Es usted la señorita Nome?

Aquí, Sheryl se incorporaba y se dirigía a donde estaba el repartidor.

Firme aquí por favor.

La chica firmo la responsiva de entrega y recibió la caja, leyendo la tarjeta en voz alta.

Mí querida hada:

Espero que este regalo haga juego con aquel objeto que forma parte de tu sueño y si tú me lo permites quiero ser el genio que cumpla algunos de tus caprichos.

Con amor

Isamu

La chica abrió rápidamente la caja y una hermosa chaqueta con los emblemas y licencias de Enzo Ferrari estaba dentro junto con otra nota que se deslizo al momento de extraerla de la caja.

Revisa los bolsillos, es para que coloques lo que encenderá parte de tú sueño. Aparte creo que hace juego con tus aretes.

Sheryl introdujo su mano a los bolsillos y sacó un llavero, el caballo emblema de Ferrari cubierto de cuarzos fold colgaban de él.

Cuarzos Fold… Sheryl Cuarzos Fold el solo llavero a de costar una fortuna. Esos cuarzos son los nuevos diamantes. Gritó Miho Miho.

Myung se paró indignada.

Alto destapaba una botella de sake y se servía un trago.

Vamos Sheryl pruébate la chaqueta. Insistía Kuran.

Minmay aplaudía para llamar la atención de todos.

Es hora de ensayar, quiero ir a casa temprano y el resto tiene que dejar impecable este lugar.

Sheryl fregaba el piso cerca del escenario mientras que Myung y el resto, ensayaban Triangle. En un momento el audio falló descubriendo la potencia de la voz de Sheryl quien al estar concentrada en su tarea no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru…

Bobby era el primero en aplaudir.

Sheryl ¿Por qué no mehabías dicho que tienes esa impresionante voz?

Bueno Minmay había tratado de decírtelo pero….

Un don así nunca se guarda.

Eso fue increíble murmuraba Mylenne para el resto de las chicas

¿qué no te das cuenta? Ella será tu reemplazo en cuanto ese virus de 9 meses que cargas comience a notarse. No creo que sea algo que tienes que aplaudir.

Cierra la boca Myung, Sheryl no solo te quitó a tu hombre, también te quitara tu puesto si no lo cuidas. Sheryl, espero que tu ex jefe te dé margen de renuncia de la noche a la mañana. Bienvenida eres una más de nosotros. El ensayo de hoy ha terminado.

Alto se acercaba a Sheryl que estaba feliz por su logro inesperado.

Felicidades.

Gracias Alto, supongo que tengo que decirte que… RENUNCIO… Y que pronto tendré el dinero suficiente para dejar tu sofá cama.

Bueno si de eso quería hablarte.

Hada eso fue increíble…

Isamu ¿qué no se supone que deberías de estar en la oficina?

Estaba en el vecindario y quise cerciorarme de que habías recibido mi regalo. Y como ya estas libre supongo que puedo llevarte a comer.

Seguro, solo deja recoger mis cosas.

Sheryl desapareció dejando a Alto e Isamu solos.

Ella es una chica muy especial y si alguien llegara a lastimarla yo…

Que agallas tienes chico, no tienes que decirme que la chica es especial es la futura señora Dyson, te has ganado un poco mi respeto por defenderla de esa forma. Y para la próxima que hables con tu prometida recuérdale a tu futuro cuñado que aún debe presentarse a las reuniones de los socios.

Isamu ayudaba a Sheryl con el cabello y la nueva chaqueta. Tú haces que esa chaqueta se vea increíble.

Demasiado cliché Señor Dyson. ¿Cuántas chicas han caído con esa línea?

Mejor hablemos de la primer chica que no le dio importancia.

Isamu tomo la mano de Sheryl quien aún volteo para despedirse del chico que contemplaba la escena sintiendo que todo eso estaba demasiado mal.

Nos vemos en casa Alto, prometo que celebraremos este nuevo cambio.


	6. BOUND TO YOU

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y su obra macross, el personaje de Lilith pertenece al manga Sheryl kiss in the galaxy. Bound to you pertenece a Cristina Aguilera.

**AN: **gracias por los reviews por apoyar esta historia y por la inspiración no necesito nombrar a la inspiración por que sabe perfectamente de quien hablo. Con este fic tengo preparada otra sorpresa que es un amv con la canción y un slideshow de sheryl kiss in the galaxy. En cuanto este listo les dare el link por PM.

Sin nada más que decir espero lo disfruten.

PD: la traducción de bound to you esta al final de el episodio.

Owari R&R onegaishimasu.

* * *

**BOUND TO YOU**

Sheryl llegaba de su comida con Isamu, estaba muy contenta con la forma en que se estaban dando las cosas, pero la casa se sentía fría, vacía, sola. El clima afuera no la favorecía mucho, Sheryl amaba los días soleados y el calor y a pesar de que fue un día bueno el clima era de los que la invitaban a estar triste, nublado, aire frio con amenaza de lluvia.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparase una buena taza de café, sobre la barra estaba el i-pod de Alto.

La chica coloco el reproductor en la base con bocinas que habían comprado hace poco. Comenzó a repasar las canciones hasta llegar a un playlist marcado como personal. Dudó en seguir con el material, se sentía demasiado culpable en los últimos días respecto a su relación con el chico y ya no quería traer otro problema más a casa. Pero su corazón le decía hazlo, sin saber cómo su dedo se deslizó por el botón de play. El piano comenzó a sonar en el fondo, la melodía era suave, romántica, exquisita, de esas que invitan a las parejas en las películas a bailar bajo la lluvia o a hacer el amor por primera vez desenfrenadamente, Sheryl suspiró. Se preguntaba si Alto sería capaz de hacerle el amor alguna vez con esa misma melodía. Sin pensarlo se encontró a si misma cantando al ritmo de la melodía. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, que mejor manera de celebrar su nuevo ascenso que regalándole una letra para esa melodía a Alto, una ofrenda de paz y probablemente la carta que le regresaría a su amigo.

Tomo el cuaderno que estaba en la mesita del café, apretó el botón de replay y comenzó a escribir

Sweet love , sweet love

Trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us

Sheryl cantaba ese primer párrafo y le agradaba como sonaba pero no sabía que más escribir, se aterró al descubrir que lo que estaba ahí plasmado era como se sentía, se acomodó en el sillón sacó del interior de la bolsa de sus jeans su celular y observo esa foto que tenía como fondo Saotome Alto, de pronto todos los momentos que había vivido con el chico desde que llegó al tenshi no enogu comenzaron a bombardear su mente.

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight

So much so young

I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there is a fire in us

Sweet love, so pure

Los golpes en su ventana de las gotas de lluvia, la música y las emociones de ese día comenzaron a cobrar factura en Sheryl, quien sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la canción a medio escribir en el sillón.

* * *

Alto iba saliendo del bar, el día estaba nublado lo cual se le hacía algo extraño ya que en los últimos días el clima había estado bastante agradable.

No traía algo que ponerse de acuerdo al clima, solo tomo su chaqueta la cual no lo cubriría de una lluvia segura, miró al cielo por un segundo, pensativo, dubitativo, algo en su interior no quería regresar a casa y enfrentarse a la realidad. No quería regresar a casa por que recordaba lo que había pasado y era algo que no le agradaba. Pensaba en esa chica y lo alegraba pero de inmediato pensaba en su contraparte y la alegría se convertía en tristeza y coraje.

Así que después de pensarlo un poco decidió caminar lentamente y observar cómo la gente se apresuraba por la lluvia inminente. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos para sacar sus audífonos y en ese momento recordó que los había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina. Siguió su camino y la lluvia se hizo presente, las calles estaban semi vacías, Alto disfrutaba hacer eso, era una vieja costumbre que tenía para despejar su mente, en esta ocasión fue un poco diferente y no pudo distraerse del todo siempre la recordaba y tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar a lo que lo mantenía distante en sus pensamientos.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y al notarlo tuvo que acelerar el paso sino todo lo que había estado tan tranquilo terminaría siendo un desastre. Llego por fin a su casa y escucho algo a lo lejos, se fue quitando la ropa mojada y lentamente se acercó a lo que le parecía una vieja melodía conocida. Al irse acercando se dio cuenta que era ella, que ahí estaba, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, sonrió y se dio cuenta que efectivamente su ipod lo había dejado, seguía secándose y notó una hoja de papel, la tomó y leyó lo que la chica había escrito. Al irse acercando se dio cuenta que era ella, que ahí estaba, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, sonrió y se dio cuenta que efectivamente su ipod lo había dejado, seguía secándose y notó una hoja de papel, la tomó y leyó lo que la chica había escrito

No supo en un principio porque o para quien eran esas palabras, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que la melodía se repetía una y otra vez, y las palabras que estaban escritas parecían encajar perfectamente con la música. Su corazón en vez de detenerse por un segundo se aceleró como pocas veces lo había hecho, lo que decía era muy parecido a lo que sentía, Alto volvió a ver a Sheryl dormida, y en un gesto de cariño la cargó delicadamente para acomodarla y taparla.

El roce de la piel fría de Alto contra la de ella la trajo de regresó al principio cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos del muchacho pensó que era parte de ese sueño tan placentero que estaba teniendo. Ella y él sin complicaciones, preocupaciones y con algo que iba más allá de la amistad, él posando sus labios sobre cada milímetro de la piel de ella, Sheryl acariciando, descubriendo, entregándose, el solo recuerdo la hizo temblar en los brazos de ese chico. Esos ojos que ella amaba finalmente la estaban contemplando justamente como ella deseaba, con adoración, amor y ternura.

Finalmente llegas hime, la chica emitió un sonido extraño mezcla de una risa ahogada y un suspiro, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Alto puso a Sheryl cuidadosamente en el suelo, posando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Sin soltarse de Alto y a unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios la chica habló casi susurrando.

Anda ve a secarte, prometí que iba a celebrar contigo.

El chico se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de ella, tartamudeó un poco y dijo "..s...si", sin embargo después de haberlo dicho no lo hizo y se quedó un momento más a su lado deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, no podía creerlo, estaba confundido pero su corazón seguía acelerado que creía era posible escucharlo en toda la casa.

La acarició en lo que él pensó fue una caricia discreta alejando sus manos de su cintura, fue por una toalla y regresó con ella para acompañarla mientras secaba su cabello largo

Mientras la observaba le sonreía y su mirada se perdía con ella y sus pensamientos, se levantó por un momento porque no quería hacerla sentir incomoda al quitarse su chamarra y dejar su torso descubierto.

Sheryl miraba con devoción a Alto, comenzaba a cuestionarse qué demonios hacía con Isamu. Le quitó la toalla de las manos el solo roce de piel contra piel erizó cada fibra de su ser. Extrañaba esa cercanía que habían tenido minutos antes y se colocó a espaldas del chico para ayudarlo a secar su cabello.

Alto…

La chica lo dijo en un tono de necesidad y deseo en el oído del hime.

Hace frio, necesitamos algo caliente antes de que te enfermes.

Alto volvió a ponerse nervioso pero trató de controlarse, dejó que la chica le ayudara con su cabello y mientras lo secaba tomo su mano, cerró sus ojos y la acarició un poco, "estás fría, a mí tampoco me gustaría que te enfermaras" se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella, las manos de Alto tomaban las de Sheryl aunque sea sólo de la punta de sus dedos pero ahora sus caricias se volvieron más obvias

Sus miradas cruzaron y Alto simplemente volvió a sonreír, hace mucho no lo hacía de esa forma y mucho menos por tanto tiempo

¿Qué sugieres para que no nos enfermemos?

Ramen de res. Sheryl dijo sin pensarlo seguido por un gruñido de su estómago.

Pensé que te alimentaba.

Así es, pero dije que celebraría contigo esta noche y para ser honesta ninguno de los chefs de esos restaurantes lujosos hacen sentir a mi paladar tan bien como cuando tú cocinas. Extraño hacerlo contigo.

Alto sintió elevado su ego, no es que no lo hiciera a veces, pero el que ella lo haya dicho y de la forma en que lo hizo hicieron que fuera aún más especial, bueno, sale un ramen enseguida, aunque necesitaré tu ayuda para que salga mejor y necesito me pases algunos ingredientes.

Sheryl asintió, entrelazando su mano con la de Alto y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El chico sacaba las ollas mientras que Sheryl revisaba la alacena buscando el ramen y las especias, al colocar el agua a fuego lento, Alto se dirigió a la nevera para sacar las verduras que acompañarían la sopa. Se las pasó a Sheryl para que esta las lavara antes de cortarlas. Mientras la hada estaba entretenida con esta tarea Alto fue a la sala y volvió a poner la melodía a la cual Sheryl estaba escribiendo la letra antes de que el llegara.

Sin darse cuenta Sheryl estaba cantando mientras cortaba.

Alto se colocó a espaldas de ella, no se percató en que momento Sheryl había amarrado su cabello y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello como si fuera una invitación a probarla.

Alto se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente fui hacia donde ella estaba y con cuidado pasó sus manos alrededor ayudándole a cortar, sus cuerpos estaban más cerca que nunca y fue entonces que él empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música a Sheryl esto parecía no incomodarle ni impresionarla, o eso pensó Alto, situó y mientras ella tarareaba la canción él pasaba su respiración por su cuello y sus hombros. Sus labios casi la besan y deseaba hacerlo pero muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, además que disfrutaba el olor que ella emitía.

Sheryl se estaba perdiendo en esa cercanía, en ese tacto, en ese cálido aliento en contra de su piel, ya no podía resistirlo más si ella daba ese paso, estaría cavando su propia tumba, admitiría que ese chico era todo lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba para ser feliz, pero desgraciadamente ese chico pertenecía a alguien más. Sin importarle más lo que la razón le dictaba, se volteo para quedar frente a Alto, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y comenzó a cantar con todos esos sentimientos reprimidos, esperando que el chico capte su mensaje.

Sweet love , sweet love

Trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust

And boy I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains

I finally find my way

I am bound to you

I am bound to you

So much so young

I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there is a fire in us

Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart

And I brace myself , please don't tear this apart.

Suddenly the moment's here

I embrace my fears

All that I have been carrying all these years

Do I risk it all

Come this far just to fall, fall

Alto no pudo resistirlo la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a acariciarla desde su cabello su cuello, su espalda y aunque tenía cerrados los ojos y escuchaba la canción esperaba que sus caricias dijeran más de lo que sus propias palabras podrían decir

Una mano se quedó en la cintura de Sheryl y otra se fue a su rostro, a acariciarlo, pasó sus manos por sus mejillas

Y un poco por sus labios, hubo un silencio y fue entonces que sus dejó atrás cualquier pensamiento e hizo caso a sus sentimientos

Sus labios se encontraron con los labios de esa chica la cual le había quitado la razón y al parecer también su corazón

Sintió como esos suaves labios se juntaban con los de él y su respiración en su piel y al revés

Al cabo de un momento que quería fuera eterno, Alto se separó de esos labios sin abrir sus ojos, pensaba que debería estar soñando y tenía miedo de despertar

Pero para su agrado no era así porque al abrir los ojos vio el bello rostro de Sheryl también con los ojos cerrados robándose un suspiro de ambos

Sheryl se quedó perpleja aun saboreando los labios de Alto y el momento que parecía sacado de una película romántica de esas que ella tanto odia, por que usualmente la protagonista era una inútil que el galán siempre tiende a salvar de todos los males que la aquejan. Abrió los ojos con las piernas temblorosas, la cabeza en las nubes y por primera vez en 19 años Sheryl Nome no tenía palabras para describir que estaba sintiendo. Ese odioso, molesto, irritable, despreciable, sarcástico, voluble, egocéntrico, amable, romántico, entregado, tierno, amoroso, sexy, ser conocido como Alto Saotome le había robado el corazón.

La constante vibración del celular de Alto sobre la barra de la cocina junto con el jingle del Nya-Nya regresaron a los jóvenes a la realidad.

Sheryl tomó el teléfono, sabía quién estaba marcando y con una sonrisa amarga se lo entrego a Alto.

Tu prometida.

Sheryl… yo

No digas más Alto, al menos no ahora por favor.

La chica se encerró en el baño abriendo la regadera para ahogar sus sollozos y llanto.

Alto-kun…

Ranka ahora no es un buen momento le dijo Alto sin esperar a que contestara y así fue que colgó e inmediatamente fue hacia donde Sheryl, Alto no sabía que esperar en la regadera pero fue algo precavido al entrar, pero vio como ahí estaba su hada sentada como si fuera una niña indefensa debajo del agua la regadera

Esta es una mala manera de pedirme ramen, eh Dijo en tono de broma cerrando la llave, se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazó, ella se negó en un principio pero Alto no dejó de hacerlo hasta que por fin se calmó

Es la historia de mi vida, cuando obtengo una cosa realmente buena y que me hace feliz, el destino siempre me la arrebata, eso paso con mis padres, mi abuela, Lilith y ahora… ahora…

Sheryl estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse una vez más pero fue en vano, se limpió las que habían escurrido por sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Por eso yo creo que el destino lo forjo yo misma. Atiende a tu prometida, no te preocupes por mi soy fuerte me recuperare.

Tengo prioridades y las estoy demostrando, aparte no quiero dejar de estar a tu lado y de demostrarte que...

Demostrarme qué?" respondió Sheryl. ... Que no quiero que te enfermes, dijo de una manera poco convincente Alto, así que ven porque si no te secas nos va a ir mal y es lo que menos necesitas ahora que te vas a ganar un lugar en el bar.

Tu prioridad debería ser Ranka-chan tu futura esposa, lo que pase o deje de pasar conmigo es un asunto secundario que no debería preocuparte en lo más mínimo

Hmm y luego dicen yo soy el despistado"... Después de haber murmurado tomó a Sheryl y la levantó de donde estaba y la llevó al que era su cuarto, "Ten, sécate". Sheryl no quería tomar las toallas, Alto no podría quedarse así y fue entonces que recordó lo que ella había hecho y ahora él era el que estaba secando su cabello.

No soy una niña, puedo hacer las cosas por mi mism… achu

Ves te dije que te enfermarí… achu

Argghh! Genial, parece que ya lo veíamos venir, sólo iré por el ramen y medicina porque parece esta puede ser una larga noche y no estoy dispuesto a escuchar quejas y todas esas cosas que sueles hacer cuando no estás de humor, aunque hmm me alegra no ser el único enfermo por aquí

Alto…apúrate tengo mucho frio y no me siento nada bien ¿podrías recostarte a mi lado?

El chico sonrió, No soy tu esclavo ¿sabías?. Después de llevar la cena a la habitación se recostó a lado de Sheryl, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Me debes una y bien grande hada.

La chica ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Efectivamente esto será una larga pero linda noche.

* * *

Dulce amor, dulce amor

Atrapada en tu amor

Me muestro insegura, incapaz de confiar

Yo y mi corazón estábamos enterrados en el polvo

Libérame, Libéranos

Eres todo lo que necesito cuando te estrecho en mis brazos

Si te marchas, sufriré esta noche

Encontré un hombre en el que puedo confiar

Y niño creo en nosotros

Me aterra amar por primera vez

¿Puedes ver que estoy encadenada?

Finalmente encontré mi camino

Y estoy ligada a ti

Y estoy ligada a ti

Tan joven, y tanto

Que he enfrentado por mi cuenta

Los muros que construí se han convertido en mi hogar

Soy fuerte y aseguro que hay fuego entre nosotros

Dulce amor, tan puro

Recupero el aliento con tan solo un latido de mi corazón

Me abrazo, por favor no destruyas el momento.


	7. apple and cinamon

**DISCLAIMER: **estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Stalihght studios, studios Nue y todas las franquicias Macross, Apple and cinamon pertenece a Hikaru Utada y sería un buen complemento que la escuchen durante la lectura de este episodio.

**NA: **Gracias a Joaquin, Sary, Ed, Stop y todos los que leen este crack fic y que se rien junto con él, A los que lo leen sin dejar un review y bueno no quiero ampliarme más asi que sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Alto se despertó por el frio que sentía, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, observo que el otro extremo de la cama estaba vacío, tal vez ella estaría en la cocina, realmente no quería salir de la cama afuera la lluvia era ligera, los rayos del sol alcanzaban a colarse entre las nubes anunciando que pronto el cielo se abriría, tomó la almohada que estaba a su lado, y la apretujo entre sus brazos aspirando ese olor tan delicioso. El olor a Sheryl Nome.

Sheryl ¿Estás ahí?

El silencio se hizo presente en la casa. Temiendo lo peor, Alto se levantó de la cama, de pronto vio las toallas mojadas en el piso. Se dirigió a la cocina y en la barra había una nota.

Gracias hime por cuidarme anoche, te dejo un poco de ramen en el microondas y el café está recién hecho.

Salí a desayunar con Isamu. Nos vemos por la tarde en el bar. Cuídate mucho y no olvides que te quiero.

Sheryl.

PD: Deberías revisar la contestadora, parecer ser que Ranka te dejo un mensaje importante.

Bisous.

Alto se rasco la cabeza, tomó una taza de la alacena y se acercó a la cafetera.

El led rojo de la contestadora seguía parpadeando.

No hay más remedio.

Apretó el botón para escuchar la fila de mensajes que había dejado Ranka la noche anterior.

Soy Saotome Alto por el momento no puedo contestarte deja tu mensaje y me comunicare contigo a la brevedad.

Alto-kun …etto… gomen ne… Creo que te llame en un mal momento, espero que todo esté bien. Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje.

Te amo

Mensaje número dos.

Alto-kun de nuevo soy yo han pasado casi dos horas desde mi última llamada, al parecer algo pasa con tu celular, espero que no te hayan robado y que estés bien cuando recibas este mensaje regrésame la llamada estoy preocupada te amo.

Mensaje número 3

Alto. Realmente no sé qué pasa, estoy mortificada por ti. Si fallé en algo lo siento no era mi intención. La intención de mi primer llamada era para contarte que estaremos rodando algunas escenas en Macross City y pensé que podríamos vernos en nuestro tiempo libre.

Te amo

PD: Llámame

Y todos los mensajes subsecuentes eran similares. Alto realmente no quería regresar las llamadas, seguía pensando en aquel beso que había dado la noche anterior, en que toda la noche estuvo en sus brazos y que esa sensación de vacío que tenía desde que su madre falleció esa chica la había cubierto. Ella lo hacía sentir seguro, querido, lo hacía más fuerte, apreciaba todas las cosas simples como el hecho de que ella era la última cosa que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos y asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre, que estuviera respirando correctamente. De pensar en que esa chica le importaba incluso más que la chica con la que había compartido su infancia.

Alto volvió a leer el mensaje que Sheryl le había dejado y principalmente la parte que decía que había salido a desayunar con Isamu, al final de cuentas eso ayudó a devolverle las llamadas a Ranka, su corazón seguía confundido pero al menos estar con ella probablemente lo distraerían un poco y más de pensar en esa parte del mensaje.

Oh Alto-kun ¿estás bien?

Sí. Lamentó que te preocuparas por mí pero tuve uno de esos extraños virus de 24 horas y estuve en cama.

Oh lo siento. La próxima semana estaré en Macross City para grabar unas escenas . Realmente espero que puedas verme y quizá darme unos concejos sobre actuación.

Ranka una flor sin sentimiento no conmueve...

Oh Alto debo irme estamos por iniciar los ensayos te veo la próxima semana.

Al llegar al bar, Alto parecía estar fuera de lugar, soñando despierto con los audífonos en los oídos tarareando para sí mismo.

Pareces una colegiala enamorada, con esa cara sin lugar a dudas eres una bella princesa, Alto.

Por primera vez en muchos años Alto no ponía atención a los comentarios de Mikhael.

Esto no es normal. Kuran miraba extrañada a Saotome.

¿Ranka efecto?

No yo diría que esto es obra de un hada que vive con él.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por qué dicha hada tenía la misma actitud cuando hablábamos hoy temprano, hasta que recordó que cierta prometida de este individuo, lo está buscando desesperadamente.

Nunca pensé, que Alto pudiera traer a dos chicas así. No es…

Si lo sabemos no es como tú, pero te puedo decir que mi teoría se refuerza.

¿Quieres apostar a que sigue quedándose con Ranka?

Puede querer a Ranka y no lo niego, pero jamás lo había visto enamorado y esa faceta solo la ha sacado Sheryl. ¿Así que habla de cuanto estás dispuesto a perder Blanc?

En ese instante Sheryl llegaba al Tenshi no Enogu escoltada por Isamu.

Muchísimas gracias por la comida, pero francamente estoy cansada de la alta cuisine y no es que no la aprecie pero sería mejor que la próxima vez no se hiciéramos algo más casero.

Alto observaba al par sin prestar atención a Kuran y Mikhael.

Ya te lo he dicho cuando quieras, yo estoy aquí para cumplir tus caprichos.

Sheryl Nome le regreso una sonrisa seductora a Isamu, de esas que Alto pensaba que era lo más asqueroso que había visto, aunque ella jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa de esas. Las que estaban destinadas a su persona eran más cálidas, reales.

Gracias, reitero Sheryl colocando un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Isamu. Cuando la chica se separaba de Isamu este coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y se inclinó un poco para reclamar sus labios.

-Tsch- Alto se dio la media vuelta aventando el trapo que estaba en la barra.

Te lo digo Kuran prepárate para perder.

Mikhael, no creas que todos los chicos son igual de cobardes que tú, no reconocen el amor verdadero aunque lo tengan en la punta de la nariz.

Sheryl se sonrojaba tras el beso que recibió por parte de Isamu.

Te veré después, en esta ocasión Isamu le colocaba un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica, quien ahora se sentaba frente a la barra del bar.

Alto ¿podrías darme un vaso con agua por favor?

Sufres de labios resecos por andarte besuqueando en todos los rincones con tu novio.

El chico servía de mala gana el vaso solicitado por el hada y lo colocaba enfrente de ella.

Es la primera vez que me besa y honestamente sé que he tenido mucho mejores.

¿Sí?

Efectivamente

¿Cómo por ejemplo?

No tengo por qué responderte pero he recibido el beso que para mí sería uno de los perfectos, si no supiera que…

¿Qué?

Todos los presentes miraban la discusión acalorada de los jóvenes, la tensión entre ambos era obvia, mezcla de celos, deseo y cariño.

Además hada no soy yo el que va exponiendo mi vida privada en plena Macross City.

Deja de hacerme preguntas tontas. ¿Qué paso con Ranka-chan?

Llegará a Macross city la próxima semana para grabar unas escenas de su primer film.

Supongo que tengo esta semana para encontrar un lugar agradable donde vivir.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran continuar con la discusión Mylenne Jenius entró gritando emocionada.

Kuran, Sheryl miren

Sheryl dejo su desafío de miradas con Alto y espero a que Mylenne terminara de bajar las escaleras y les mostrara el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Gamlin Kizaki.

Dios la piedra es enorme Mylenne muchísimas felicidades.

¿Ya le dijiste a Gamlin la buena noticia?

Si, de todas formas el estaba por pedir mi mano en matrimonio y cuando supo que estaba esperando a su bebé dice que ya quiere que me mude con él.

Oh Mylenne que maravilla. ¿Para cuándo planean la boda?

En dos semanas más.

Dos semanas exclamaron al unísono Kuran y Sheryl.

Y quiero que sean mis damas de honor y me ayuden con los preparativos. Sheryl de antemano sé que estas ocupada con los ensayos pero eres una de mis mejores amigas y me gustaría que tú y Kuran formaran parte de mis damas al lado de mis hermanas.

Con gusto aceptó Mylenne.

Mylenne sabes que yo… Sheryl le propinaba un pisotón a Kuran.

Aceptó con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Hay chicas esto es genial, Gamlin quiere una despedida de soltera mixta, le propuse que la hiciéramos aquí en el tenshi no enogu. Por supuesto si es que Minmay acepta.

Claro que acepto siempre y cuando traigas a Milia y Max a la despedida .

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Mikhael le comentaba a Alto de manera casi imperceptible para el resto.

Una fiesta a la que tendré que traer a Ranka, la cual provocará que ponga sobre la mesa el asunto de fijar nuestra fecha.

¿Estás dudando hime?

Realmente nunca he estado seguro, sé que quiero mucho a Ranka, pero no me veo pasando el resto de mis días a su lado incluso comienzo a cuestionarme si la quiero de esa forma.

Vaya, fuertes declaraciones ¿puedo preguntar el objeto de tu duda?

Alto observaba, fijamente a Sheryl .

Ok esa mirada responde a todas mis dudas. Ella te gusta.

El chico Saotome se sonrojo.

No voy a responder a tus preguntas.

Huy eres una diva Saotome Alto, podrás engañar a cualquiera con tu actuación, pero nunca a los ojos del hijo de un snipper, creciendo entre militares se me dio la oportunidad de conocer bien las intenciones de las personas.

Deberías de aceptar tus propias intenciones, en lugar de andar fastidiando a los demás Mikhael. Además la chica tiene un pretendiente con el cual no puedo competir y yo me voy a casar con Ranka. Fin de la historia.

Minmay le daba un trago al vaso con agua enfrente de ella.

Hace un tiempo pensaba igual que tú, hasta que me di cuenta que yo no iba a ser la felicidad de ese tonto y termino casado con la chica que era su tutora en la universidad. Supongo que tenían más cosas en común de lo que yo tenía con él a pesar del tiempo e Ichijo termino irremediablemente enamorado de ella. No lo culpo, la chica es guapa y súper inteligente , ella era todas las cosas que yo no fui por perseguir mi propio sueño, jamás le di importancia a los de él, pasaban horas discutiendo pero todos estábamos consientes que esas discusiones eran causadas por la fuerte atracción que tenían el uno por el otro. En física se dice que polos opuestos se repelen, pero en las leyes matemáticas cuando sumas dos números negativos se crea uno positivo. Y eso es lo que paso con ellos. Tú y ella me los recuerdan en ocasiones Alto.

¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de ellos Minmay?

Que siguen felizmente casados a pesar de que él trabaja en Ciudad Macross y ella cría a su hija de 8 años en la ciudad donde ella nació y que también adoptaron a una chiquilla que era hija de una de las mejores amigas de ella.

Minmay también observaba a Sheryl, que anotaba en una hoja todas las ideas que se le ocurrían para la despedida de soltera de Mylenne mientras Kuran miraba aburrida y Mylenne asentía a cada proposición de Sheryl.

Creo que ambos hicieron un gran trabajo al criar a la hija de Sally y si la hija de Sally es una gran chica puedo esperar lo mismo de Miku. Alto si en verdad tienes sentimientos por la hada sigue tu corazón y tus sueños más que tus obligaciones secundarias.

Y lo mismo va para ti Mikhael, no sabes lo doloroso que es para la chica que te ama verte saltar de cama en cama solo para llenar un vacío.

Minmay se levantaba de la barra y se sentaba con las chicas que seguían inmersas en la logística de la boda.

Oye sheryl, no me lo tomes a mal pero deberías cuidar con quien sales, Isamu puede ser increíblemente sexy, pero solo piensa en una cosa, la subdivisión que el creo llamada YF-19 y el proficit que ha sacado.

Sheryl miro seria a Minmay.

¿Realmente crees que estoy tomando en serio a Isamu? Salgo con él para divertirme pero no es el tipo de persona de la cual me enamoraría. Además eso de ser la señora de Dyson no va conmigo. Sé que no debo perder el piso por el primer tipo que acceda a cumplir mis caprichos y sé que hay alguien que me atrae mucho más.

La chica miraba hacia donde se encontraban Alto y Mikhael.

Todos sabemos eso, Sheryl , solo espero que esa persona se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Alto sacaba de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil y tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje de texto.

Segundos después los primeros acordes de Apple and cinamon de Hikaru Utada y una de las canciones favoritas de Sheryl sonaban, indicando que el hada recibía un mensaje y al juzgar por la melodía sabía quién era el remitente.

Lo lamento, tienes razón no debí inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Para enmendar un poco las cosas la cena corre por mi cuenta ¿qué dices?

Sheryl al terminar de leer el mensaje levanto la vista hacia donde Alto la miraba atento y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Ese idiota tiene la habilidad de convertir mi vida en un infierno o subirme al cielo.

Fue el pensamiento que invadió la mente de Sheryl Nome.

* * *

Y ya estaba lista la sorpresa que les prometi con el epi pasado pueden checarlo en vimeopuntocom con el codigo 24 72 95 02


	8. Iteza gogo 9 pm Don't be Late

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y su obra Macross. Iteza ggo 9 pm dont be late pertenece a Yoko Kanno.

**AN: gracias por los reviews a todos en especial a sary, ed y princess rose bernstein. esta hisotria ya esta proxima a concluir y de antemano agradesco a todos los que dejaron un review, se rieron y leyeron. domo arigatou gozaimasu.**

* * *

Alto estaba en la locación de la película, ahora estaba seguro del por qué se había alejado de este mundo indefinidamente, pero él no era nadie para truncar los sueños de la pequeña Ranka, quien desde el jardín de niños comentaba que su mayor anhelo sería estar en la pantalla grande.

Las personas iban y venían con pedazos de utilería, cámaras, micrófonos, iluminación y vestuario.

Ranka tenía un par de horas en el camerino con sus peinadores. Alto estaba fastidiado, se suponía que este iba a ser un día libre, un día en el que podrían recuperar un poco del tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero en lugar de eso Ranka recibió un llamado y todos los planes del chico se vieron pronto reemplazados para acompañar a su prometida.

El chico miraba su reloj impaciente, en un par de horas más debía estar en su trabajo, estaba nervioso, sería el debut del espectáculo que montaron entorno a Sheryl.

Ranka salía del camerino.

Alto-kun lamento tardar tanto prometo que en cuanto mis tomas queden estaré disponible.

El chico solo movió la cabeza como si realmente no le importara.

Ranka, debo marcharme, necesito trabajar, aparte Minmay estrena un nuevo espectáculo hoy y necesitamos todas las manos posibles.

Comprendo Alto-kun.

Pero si no estás cansada cuando termines de grabar, sería un placer tenerte ahí.

De nuevo gracias.

La chica se acercó a Alto para robarle un beso. El chico cerró los ojos y trato de dejarse llevar pero Ranka no logro despertar sentimiento alguno en él, al grado que decidió interrumpir el beso abruptamente.

Ranka lo miro desconcertada. ¿Sucede algo malo?

No… Es que… no quiero llegar tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone Minmay.

S… Sí. Veré si puedo alcanzarte en el Tenshi no Enogu.

Hai…

Alto kun… Te amo

Alto le obsequio una sonrisa de simpatía.

La chica suspiro, ella sabía que Alto era frio en su forma de comportarse, pero el beso que le acababa de dar era el más helado que había recibido por parte de su novio en toda la relación.

Ranka-chan ¿estás bien?

Nanase Matsura la chica que tenía uno de los roles secundarios en la película y amiga de Ranka se acercaba a ella.

Si Nana-chan es que Alto tuvo que irse a trabajar.

Ranka-chan ¿Has tenido oportunidad de hablar con él y contarle lo que está pasando con Brera-san?

No Nana. Y honestamente estoy confundida.

Ranka-chan a escena.

Las nueve en punto. El telón se levantaba, el escenario permanecía obscuro con todos los presentes a la expectativa. De pronto se escuchaba el sonido de un látigo al ser golpeado contra el piso. Y el reflector se posaba en la protagonista.

Atashi no uta wo Kike.

La nueva canción Sagitario 9:00 pm No llegues tarde dejaba con la boca abierta al público.

Sheryl vestía un saco azul con un gorro militar y botas de piel que le llegaban hasta la rodilla con tacos.

Alto la miraba embelesado, estaba seguro que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su existencia.

Conforme la canción avanzaba, Sheryl de deshizo del saco militar que la cubría dejándola en un juego de short y top de piel color negro. Con unos tirantes rojos sosteniendo el short que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Alto se emocionó al igual que el resto de los presentes en el bar.

motteke mogitate pretty chance

muri ni kazaranaide sono barrier yabutte yo

tondeke miryokuteki na part

mugen ni hirogaru

heart yurashite ageru ageru

otomeza umare fasshineito

kizutsuitemo...

The future of my love and life is not gonna say good-bye!

Sheryl al decir todo esto miraba a Alto, estaba total y completamente perdida en esa figura, transmitiendo sus sentimientos.

Al bajar del escenario, Sheryl se dirigió a la barra.

¿y bien como me veo?

Te ves... te ves…

Alto no podía dejar de observarla.

Vamos Alto soy una chica, puedes decir que me veo bien. No es que seamos hermanos o algo parecido, como para que te cueste trabajo expresarte.

Ciertamente no somos hermanos.

Sheryl enojada movió la cabeza tomo su trago y se dio la media vuelta. Para toparse de lleno con Isamu.

Hada eso fue IMPRESIONANTE. Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien. Isamu tomo la mano de Sheryl y la dirigió a su acostumbrada mesa.

Sheryl quedó boquiabierta, un joven con lentes redondos a la John Lenon, cabello despeinado un thank top viejo y unos jeans rotos y deslavados, estaba sentado en esa mesa, como si nada a su alrededor interesara y junto a él una chica gothica que salía con él.

Ba…Basara.

Eso fue impresionante, dijo la chica gothica.

Syvil… le dijo extendiéndole la mano a Sheryl.

Y de inmediato le hizo un espacio en la mesa.

Si esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos, tus canciones serían más increíbles. No importa la fama y la fortuna, lo que importa es que todos escuchen tus canciones y el mensaje que transmites con ellas.

Sheryl asintió.

Minmay se acercaba a la mesa, dentro de unos minutos era el turno para que Sheryl volviera a subir al escenario.

Cariño, tienes que subir a prepararte para el segundo acto.

Enseguida.

Sheryl se levantó agradecida de que pudo conocer a Basara.

Chica, sería un honor grabar un dueto contigo, tienes una voz espectacular.

Basara le deslizaba una servilleta con su número y Sheryl reía de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Sheryl se alejó lo suficiente de la mesa. Minmay le dedico una mirada de repudio a Isamu.

Ya vienes a quitarme de nuevo una joya del club.

Oh no querida Minmay, no solo a tu preciada hada, también quiero tu club. Y ya sabes que yo no desisto en obtener lo que realmente me gusta.

Eres un cerdo. Te he dicho que el club no está en venta.

Cathy no opina lo mismo Minmay. Ella es una persona que al parecer sabe lo que le conviene.

Por diezmillonésima vez señor Dyson mi club no está en venta y la mayoría de mis chicas son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para caer en su trampa y esa hada es la más inteligente de todas.

Solo quiero recordarte querida Minmay que esa Hada no es la salvación de tu club, ella no te salvara de tus deudas con el banco y tarde o temprano tendrás que entregármela a ella y a tu club.

Alto llegaba con una botella de Don perignon a la mesa.

Sheryl no es un objeto, tiene sentimientos y no permitiré que nadie la lastime queda entendido.

Ya te he dicho que tienes agallas chico. Pero la decisión es de Sheryl.

Al cerrar el bar y comenzar el festejo por el debut de la Nome y la despedida de soltera de Mylenne, las chicas caminaban felices de un lado para el otro. Miho Miho había encargado un enorme pastel de fresa para celebrar a sus dos amigas.

Vamos Sheryl pide un deseo.

Pero no es mi cumpleaños.

Tú pídelo.

Sheryl se acercó al pastel, Alto tenía la cámara en mano y sonreía para sí mismo.

Desearía que fuéramos algo más que amigos.

Definitivamente Alto, es la última vez que te lo recuerdo, el amor llama pocas veces a la puerta y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida si no sigues el impulso de ver cómo termina esa historia.

Al terminar la fiesta, las chicas invitaron a Sheryl para seguir en casa de Miho pero ella se disculpó diciendo que estaba sumamente cansada, no obstante no se negó al aventón de su casa.

Me siento tan confundido Bobby.

¿Por qué no sabes cómo concluir tu relación con Ranka-chan?

Tengo miedo, de que ella no sienta lo mismo.

Sheryl, regresaba a la barra había olvidado su bolso ahí.

Alto se sonrojo completamente.

Bueno yo solo vine por esto. ¿Te veré en casa verdad?

Iré a desayunar con Ranka.

Oh está bien. Sheryl dijo esto último con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Te lo recuerdo Alto última llamada.

¡Sheryl!

¿sí?

Vamos a casa.

El chico tomo su chaqueta que estaba debajo de la barra.

¿y que paso con tu desayuno con Ranka-chan?

Tengo una cosa que hacer con ella y por ella pero esperare a que ella me busque.

* * *

**Aqui esta la traduccion del fragmento de no llegues tarde sagitario 9 pm**

Es una fresca oportunidad, tomala

No trates de ocultarlo, solo rompe la barrera

Vuela más alto. Esa parte encantadora de ti

Se expandira hasta el infinito

Hare que tu corazón lata más rápido. Creeme

¿eres un virgo? Fascinante

Apesar de que este herida.

El futuro de mi amor y mi vida es no decirte adiós.


	9. KESENAI TSUMI

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y sus franquicias Macross, kesenai tsumi pertenece al OST de full metal alchemist y Nana Kitade, pertenece al ost de Bleach y UVER world.

**na: con el siguiente código mas you tube veran la traducción al español de kesenai tusmi watch?v = f6jSJ0SxtnY** no olviden quitar los espacios.

* * *

Sheryl y Alto regresaron a su departamento, la chica estaba feliz. Las cosas estaban resultando de maravilla, solo le hacía falta una persona para que su vida tuviera todo ese sentido que ella deseaba.

Pero obviamente ese mismo destino se iba a encargar de golpearla en la cara y regresarla a la realidad, debajo de la puerta alguien había deslizado una nota, con una caligrafía algo infantil pero al mismo tiempo adorable.

Sheryl se inclinó para recogerla y sabía para quien era dirigida así que acto seguido se la dio a Alto.

Este no quería abrirla pero sabía que era necesario.

Alto-kun:

Vine saliendo de mi trabajo y no te encontré, perdí la llave de nuestro departamento lo cual no me permitió entrar y esperarte. Estoy en el hotel Deschamps suite 117 te estaré esperando.

PD: ¿Crees que Minmay quiera alojar una fiesta en el Tenshi no Enogu para conmemorar el inicio del rodaje de el hombre pájaro? Bueno no importa cuando te vea hablaremos al respecto.

Te amo con todo mi corazón

La cenicienta súper dimensional

Ranka Lee.

A esto último la chica lo había firmado como si se tratara de un autógrafo.

Sheryl emitió una risita ahogada que trajo de regreso a Alto.

Yo no pondría esa cara de asco si la persona que amo me deslizará una nota debajo de mi puerta para recordarme lo mucho que…

Así como la risita comenzó también murió con el solo pensamiento de que ella no era la única que amaba al chico. La diferencia entre Ranka y ella es que Alto correspondía a los sentimientos de su prometida.

Con tu permiso estoy cansada.

Sheryl se metió a la alcoba, tragándose el dolor y las lágrimas que amenazaban con invadir su rostro. Comenzó a desmaquillarse frente al espejo.

Alto contemplo de nuevo la nota de Ranka y la arrugó entre sus puños. ¿Cuándo se habían convertido en un par de extraños? ¿Cuándo habían hablado por última vez sin que Ranka solo se dedicará a pedirle concejos de actuación o de las decisiones que la chica debía enfrentar? No era como la relación que tenía con Sheryl, donde podían hablar de todo, cuando sentía que Sheryl escuchaba lo que el chico tenía que decir y que era importante lo que opinaba, muchas veces discutían por cosas simples y sin sentido. Pero eso le daba un sabor especial a su vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre para hablar de la relación con su padre y su hermano, a cambio de ello Sheryl le contó de su vida en la isla de Mayan, de las tradiciones de la polinesia y que descendía de una familia de sacerdotisas. Alto derramó lágrimas al contar la historia de Miyo, lo que el chico experimento al ver consumir a su madre por la enfermedad y la amargura en la que se sumergió Ranzo su padre tras la partida de ella, a raíz de eso su relación comenzó a fragmentarse al grado que Alto se refugió en la música y olvido por completo la actuación, con el transcurso del tiempo el chico salió de la casa de su padre, Ranzo lo desheredó y perdió el contactó con su hermano mayor Yasaburo.

Alto quedo sorprendido con la historia del consorcio hotelero que deseaba apoderarse de la isla de Mayan, como la familia de Sheryl junto con otros habitantes se opusieron y que lograron hacer que la isla se quedara de manera semi intacta como un patrimonio cultural de la humanidad, debido a los vestigios de la cultura polinesia que se había establecido ahí en tiempos inmemoriables, lamentablemente el costo de ello fue elevado, los padres de Sheryl junto con otros miembros del comité fueron asesinados. Lo cual llevó a la pequeña Sheryl a vagar por las calles unos meses hasta que el matrimonio Ichijyo la encontró. Alto no sabía porque, de hecho solo conocía la voz de Misa quien constantemente y tras el incidente que llevo a la hada a vivir con él procuraba estar en contacto con la chica una vez por semana a agradecerles infinitamente el haber criado a Sheryl ya que sin ellos…

Se resistía a pensarlo, que sería de su vida sin la existencia de Sheryl.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho lo tumbo en el sillón.

En ese preciso instante Sheryl salía de la alcoba, con los pants y el thank top que tenían la función de pijama. Se dirigió a la cocina, poniendo un poco de agua en la tetera para después colocarla al fuego.

¿Estás bien hime?

Uhh. .. Si

Estas un poco pálido. Sheryl se acercaba al chico y colocaba su mano en la frente de Alto.

Al contemplar esos ojos azules, y la nariz roja Alto sabía que la chica derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tomo la mano que se encontraba en su frente entre las suyas y le dio un ligero apretón.

No sé qué sería de mi vida si no estuvieras aquí.

Definitivamente estas muy raro.

Sheryl yo…

La tetera comenzó a silbar, la chica se levantó del sofá cama y sirvió dos tazas de ocha y colocó una de ellas frente a su hime.

¿no te ha pasado que a veces te sientes sola?

Sheryl, le dio un sorbo al té y observó a Alto.

Desde que murieron mis padres siempre me he sentido así, no me malinterpretes amo a Misa y Hikaru pero…

Lo sé no es lo mismo. Sheryl ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sheryl asintió levemente.

¿Nunca te has encontrado con una persona que no quieres dejar ir y que no te has imaginado como has logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ella?

Demasiado profundo hime. Pero en mi libro eso cuanta como amor, y no solo del tipo hombre-mujer, me pasa a menudo cuando me pongo a pensar en mis padres y que ya no recuerdo mucho sobre ellos, cuando veo a Miku que es como una hermanita pequeña.

¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Creí haberlo hecho, no hace mucho cuando estaba en la secundaría Whilem era mi novio, creí que lo amaba pero al ir creciendo la situación cambio, de pronto descubrí que éramos un perfecto par de desconocidos.

Alto abrió los ojos y casi se atraganta con el ocha.

Obviamente sé que no estuve realmente enamorada, a tan temprana edad suelen decir que confundimos ese tipo de sentimientos.

¿No culpas a Whilem por el cambio?

No tendría por qué culparlo, ambos crecimos, nuestras vidas no eran compatibles y nuestros sentimientos dejaron de ser alimentados así que cada uno optó por la decisión adecuada, seguir adelante, si bien Whilem fue un chico estupendo conmigo, no puedo decir que es el chico con el que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Ambos teníamos que crecer y experimentar cosas y cambios para poder encontrar el amor verdadero.

¿pero si whilem terminara contigo hoy y te enteraras de que whilem conoció a otra chica y se enamoró de ella seguirías pensando lo mismo?

Sheryl inhalo y meditó un poco su respuesta, no tendría por qué culparlo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que yo ya ni siquiera vivo en Mayan y nunca estoy presente, obligarlo a que se quede a mi lado y solo piense en mi es demasiado egoísta. Whilem tiene todo el derecho de tener una vida, lo mismo que yo y si opté por mi carrera y el respetó el hecho de que estoy cumpliendo mi sueño y me brinda su apoyo siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Alto miró boquiabierto a Sheryl.

Eres especial hada.

Lo sé, es difícil encontrarse a una mujer como yo Alto, la chica oculto su sonrojo entre la taza y el vapor del té.

Quiero que hagamos una promesa.

Sheryl miro escéptica a Alto.

Prométeme que mientras estés conmigo jamás te volverás a sentir sola. Porque yo te prometo que no te voy a dejar sola…jamás.

Sheryl apretó la mano del hime.

¿Alto no prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir?

Como sabes que no la voy a cumplir.

Sencillamente porque te casarás y me olvidaras, me dejaras aquí sola amándote.

Lo último escapó de los labios de Sheryl más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

El chico miro desconcertado como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

Bueno etto, no es la manera correcta de decirlo, pero no me hagas promesas que sabemos que jamás vas a cumplir Alto, tú eres un chico fiel a sus palabras y por eso mismo sé que te casarás con Ranka-chan.

Sheryl espera yo…

La chica reclamó los labios de Alto como si quisiera dejar una marca de pertenencia en ellos, él se dejó llevar por todos los sentimientos que estaban guardados en su interior, en esta ocasión ya lo sabía con certeza estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sheryl Nome.

Una vez que se separaron Sheryl fue la primera en hablar.

No digas nada, yo no espero nada a cambio, soy yo la que está equivocada, no debería sentir esto por un chico que está comprometido, pero así son los sentimientos uno nunca decide en qué momento se va a enamorar solo pasa y ya.

Al decir esto último Sheryl tomo las llaves del mostrador y salió corriendo a la casa de Kuran.

Horas después Alto deambulaba por Macross City, quería hablar con Sheryl explicarle que el sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella, que quería mantener esa promesa pero había un gran inconveniente Ranka Lee.

SI bien él ya no amaba a Ranka, no quería lastimarla y tenía que encontrar una solución rápida a sus problemas. El constante vibrar de su bolsillo delantero lo trajo de regreso.

Saotome al habla.

Soy yo princesa.

¿Qué demonios quieres Mikhael?

Bueno nadie te ha podido localizar, la cinematográfica para la que trabaja Ranka-chan llego hace rato al bar y quieren hacer una fiesta en él contratando el espectáculo y acepto sugerencias de bandas. Minmay les ofreció el servicio de los skulls y tengo entendido que las pixies también tocaran, con una sorpresa debido al embarazo de Mylenne.

Lo que me faltaba lidiar con Ranka y Sheryl juntas en este momento.

* * *

Supuse que algo había pasado por que Kuran recibió a Sheryl y comenzó a insultarte. Mujeres.

Los chicos se bajaron del escenario el boom que había provocado d-technolife la nueva canción de Alto y Mikhael era demasiado. Kuran y Sheryl los miraban extasiadas desde sus asientos en la barra, no les competía estar enfrente del escenario lugar reservado para Ranka y Tessa Chan.

Aunque durante la canción en varias ocasiones Sheryl sintió la mirada de Alto como si estuviera cantándole única y exclusivamente a ella.

Bueno supongo que no deberían pedirme un aumento o que quieran desplazar a las chicas pero debo admitir que tienen mucho talento dijo Minmay al micrófono.

Los invitados comenzaron a reír.

Ahora es el turno de la banda femenina, tengo entendido que la letra estuvo a cargo de Klan y la música de Sheryl, las chicas tienen menos tiempo ensayando que los Skull. Pero creo que la canción es buena con ustedes las Pixies.

Klan tenía el bajo que solía tocar Mylenne, Sheryl una guitarra muy parecida a la de su ídolo Basara, en la segunda guitarra se encontraba Raramia y en la batería Nene.

Esta canción no existiría sin la ayuda de Sheryl.

El beat y la batería comenzaron a sonar Klan se colocó enfrente del micrófono cuando todo mundo esperaba que Sheryl fuera la voz principal.

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Alto golpeaba la espalda de Mikhael, creo que te envían un mensaje atravez de la letra. Mikhael soltaba su sonrisa de playboy, admirando a Klan en el escenario.

Sheryl se acercó a su micrófono uniéndose al coro de la canción

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

DARLING

Fuertes declaraciones Alto al parecer la canción no solo es para mí.

Kuran se colocó cerca de la batería dejando a Sheryl en el centro del escenario y ahora ella era la segunda voz. Sheryl aprovecho para quitarse el Tal y la guitarra y la colocaba en su soporte posesionándose del micrófono. Esta vez no había coreografías elaboradas ni vestuarios extravagantes.

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

Caminaba seximente sobre el escenario el cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la música, acercándose de nuevo a Kuran compartiendo el micrófono.

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Sheryl juntaba su cabeza con Kuran por algunos momentos el público estaba a la expectativa que las chicas pudieran besarse en el escenario. Sobre todo Alto y Mikhael en ellos más que nadie esa excitación y sensualidad de las chicas en el escenario lo era todo.

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

Sheryl abrazo a Klan y ambas chicas giraron la cabeza y observaban el lugar donde los dueños de esa canción e interpretación se encontraban.

DARLING

Alto quería subir al escenario, tomar entre sus brazos a Sheryl y besarla pero había una persona que se lo impedía Ranka, el chico tuvo que ocultar dolorosamente su excitación ya que el que subía al escenario para bajar a su chica en brazos era Isamu.

Mikhael se colocó a un lado de las escaleras, con una toalla y una botella de agua en mano.

Te habías tardado Klan.

Klan sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Este lugar está lleno de talento Mikhael, y gracias a Sheryl yo también he pulido el mío. Esa chica se ha convertido en una hermana para mí me gustaría ayudarle, ya sabes regresarle el favor y hacerle ver lo obvio a esa princesa amigo tuyo que es un cabeza hueca.

Al menos si una de nosotras consiguiera al hombre de sus sueños sería un final feliz. Alto no es tan idiota como otros, pero si le hace falta exponer sus sentimientos.

¿Qué clase de futuro se espera e un matrimonio que es una farsa?

Bueno Klan ve directo al grano ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?

La meltran sonrió con malicia jamás se imaginó que Mikhael fuera un cómplice perfecto para emparejar a la hada y la princesa.


	10. IN A LITTLE WHILE

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a shoji Kawamori y su obra Macross yo solo los tomo con fines de entretenimiento menos a Alto que ese es mio en todo el sentido de la palabra muajajajajajaja broma. In a little while pertenece a Island records y U2.

**na: les pondre el code del video de in a little while con subs en español es la versión que más me gusta u2 con bryan flowers vocalista de mi otra banda favorita the killers ya saben solo pongan you tube y substituyan los espacios. watch? v= tAuTACQ1 - lE y ahora si con este solo queda uno más para escribir y que esta historia concluya.  
**

* * *

**IN A LITTLE WHILE**

Ranka miraba a Brera, y no podía dejar de sentir un poco de celos, la chica rubia que había estado minutos antes en el escenario había captado la atención de su guardaespaldas. Si Ozma supiera que hace mucho dejaron de verse como hermanos, cosa que realmente no eran hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo. Ranka al menos tenía una excusa para disimular su atracción por Brera y era el enamoramiento que pretendía tener por Saotome Alto.

Nee Alto-kun ¿Quién es la chica que canto con las pixies? Su voz es buena.

Es Sheryl… Alto lo dijo soñadoramente. Y canta muy bien.

Ranka observó la cara que tenía Alto y como también estaba observando hacia donde ella tenía puesta la mirada hacía unos instantes. La chica tomó la mano del joven y la apretó cuando Sheryl y Brera compartieron unas risas. Alto no pudo evitar sentir celos. Ranka sintió una punzada enorme en el estómago, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de romperse.

De pronto Brera y Sheryl fueron rodeados por varios ejecutivos a cargo de la película.

Sheryl era gentil con todos y escuchaba las pláticas que sucedían a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellas elogiando su talento. Alto no podía dejar de contemplarla, no era el único que había notado que la chica era demasiado especial, desde el momento en que se sentó en la barra del Tenshi no Enogu, el chico no pudo sacarla de su cabeza.

En un momento Sheryl se sonrojo completamente, se abrió el paso segura y discreta, para esos momentos Ranka estaba rodeada de la prensa que había sido invitada a la fiesta y Alto estaba solo en la barra.

¿qué te sirvo hada?

Sheryl suspiro profundamente y con una amplia sonrisa le dijo a Alto.

Un daiquiri de fresa y un trago de lo que tú quieras.

Entonces una soda sabor fresa y un refresco de cola. Ambos sabemos a la perfección que no manejas bien el alcohol. ¿qué te tiene tan contenta? El chico en ese momento colocaba dos vasos frente a ellos.

Esperaba decírtelo cuando estuviéramos a solas, de todas formas quería que fueras el primero en enterarte, pero al verte por ahí con tu prometida no tuve el valor de hacerlo.

Sabes que me puedes contar todo ¿cierto Sheryl?

La chica solo se encogío de hombros.

Me han ofrecido un lugar para el soundtrack de este film.

¡en serio! Sheryl esas son magníficas noticias. Es tu sueño, es tu vida, es por lo que has trabajado.

Hemos trabajado Alto, tú eres parte de esto sin ti yo jamás hubiera tenido esta maravillosa oportunidad.

Alto se sonrojo, si este bueno en realidad el talento es tuyo. Yo solo estuve apoyándote y creyendo en ti.

Fue el turno de Sheryl para sonrojarse y esconder esa cara entre el cabello y el vaso.

A propósito y debido a todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, Alto me voy a mudar con Kuran a partir de mañana.

Alto se sintió decepcionado pero no podía retener a la hada, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Si es lo que en verdad deseas. No puedo detenerte.

Sheryl asintió tímidamente. El silencio se hizo largo e incómodo.

Isamu llego y tomo a la hada por la espalda colocando un beso en sus hombros descubiertos.

Amor tenemos que celebrar ese contrato. Me han invitado a una fiesta y quiero pasarlo contigo.

Sheryl se levantó del banquillo, el domingo por la tarde ya me habré mudado completamente Alto no te preocupes.

* * *

Isamu y Sheryl ingresaron por la puerta de servicio a la fiesta, Isamu tomo una botella de MOET lo cual provoco que Sheryl se sintiera incomoda.

Vamos a tener problemas.

Ah no te preocupes siéntete como en tu casa.

Al salir al vestíbulo Isamu quitaba de las manos de un mesero una fuente de canapés.

Con la botella y la charola en una mano y la otra entrelazada con Sheryl lograron subir hasta la terraza, saludando a todos los que se encontraban a su paso.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que es tu casa?

Por qué hubiera perdido el encanto.

Sheryl se acercó al barandal

Dios mío la vista es bella.

Lo sé, pero no tanto como tú.

Sheryl entorno los ojos.

Que línea tan trillada.

Isamu sonrió por eso mismo no funciono contigo. Pero concuerdo en tu opinión la vista es formidable y más cuando todos los edificios que nos rodean son tuyos.

¿hasta el centro comercial?

Se podría decir que sí.

Sheryl ahora estaba frente a Isamu para conocer su respuesta.

Si el centro comercial tuviera otro piso obstruiría el paisaje ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sheryl asintió.

Bueno el espacio aéreo encima del centro comercial es mío. Lo cual quiere decir que nadie puede construir a menos que yo decida vender, pero por esta vista toda esta zona ha triplicado su valor comercial.

Me impresionas Isamu.

Corazón todo en esta vida tiene un precio. Lo que hace la diferencia es el saber invertir en tus bienes.

* * *

Alto llegaba al departamento, se sentía solo, Sheryl poco a poco fue mudando las cosas, hábilmente la chica lo evitaba. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí recogiendo sus zapatillas y maquillaje para la boda que se celebraría más tarde ese día.

Hola

Hola respondió Sheryl

¿listo para la boda?

Supongo que si

Bueno entonces te veo por allá

Ciao

Alto sintió esa frialdad bastante amenazadora. Esa no era la Sheryl de la cual se había enamorado.

Al llegar a la ceremonia ella se veía hermosa sobresalía del resto de las damas de honor. Pero constantemente miraba hacia la puerta, estaba esperando a Ranka. Casi al concluir la ceremonia religiosa Alto tuvo que salir por el continuo vibrar de su teléfono.

¡Ya sé que no pudiste llegar! Si estoy sumamente molesto Ranka. Esto era importante para mí porque Mylenne es una excelente amiga.

Escucho lo que tenían que decirle del otro lado de la línea.

Es que siempre se trata de tus problemas, tus cosas, tu mundo, eso es lo que realmente tiene prioridad, yo solo soy como un juguete viejo, cada que necesitas sentirte segura y capaz recurres a mí y sabes que Ranka estoy harto. Deja de jugar y de decir No puedo y una persona como yo por eso jamás logras tus objetivos.

De nuevo espero.

Sabes que de acuerdo lo cancelo, ya no quiero casarme contigo, ya no quiero tener una relación donde solo yo pongo de mi parte. Sigue con tus sueños, sigue con tu vida y olvida que alguna vez existió lo nuestro.

El chico colgó no era la forma en la que le hubiera gustado hacer las cosas, siempre se había caracterizado por dar cara a las situaciones, pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, su relación con Ranka había muerto mucho antes de que Sheryl llegara a la escena.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón procurando apagarlo, para que Ranka no hiciera alguno de sus berrinches, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre, ese peso de encima se había quitado de sus hombros.

Alto comenzó a disfrutar esa sensación, reía con sus amigos y platicaba, con la vista buscaba a la hada, pero ella se había ocultado en algún lugar de la recepción.

Se acercó a la barra cuando la música cambio a ritmos más suaves y románticos. Y ahí estaba ella.

Con una copa de champagne frente a ella sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. No se percató que el chico estaba a su lado, la canción y la letra las conocía de sobra. Justamente así se sentía por ella. Comenzó a cantar para llamar su atención.

In a Little while

Surely you'll be mine

In a Little while I'll be there

Sheryl levanto su mirado hacia donde se encontraba Alto conteniendo unas lágrimas

El chico poso un dedo en el mentón de ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

In a little while

This hurt will hurt no more

I'll be home love.

La chica volteó la cabeza con un gesto brusco y se incorporó de su asiento dejando a Alto.

El chico la siguió y tomo su mano negando con la cabeza para impedir que volviera a escapar y continuando con la canción.

When the night takes a deep breath

And the daylight has no air

If I crawl, if I come crawling home

Will you be there?

Sheryl se dio por vencida dejando que el chico la tomara en brazos y la guiara a la pista de baile.

Estrecharon más sus cuerpos, Alto la sostenía como si ella fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier instante, ella acerco su cabeza al pecho del muchacho, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la embriagaba ese olor de la colonia de Alto.

Kuran le indicaba a Mikhael que observara a Sheryl y Alto con la mirada. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad. Al mismo tiempo que el Dj sacaba 200 créditos y los sacudía en dirección de los chicos y les agradecía con la cabeza.

* * *

Los chicos siguieron bailando, Kuran se acercó a Sheryl acompañada de un chico que había conocido en la fiesta, le hizo entender que quería pasar la noche con el chico así que Sheryl no tuvo más remedio que acudir al departamento de Alto para pasar la noche.

Se tumbó en el sillón se quitó las zapatillas y comenzó a masajear sus talones adoloridos.

Alto ¿qué paso con Ranka? ¿Por qué no llego?

No tenía que hacerlo, Ranka y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Sheryl examino al chico.

Lo digo en serio Sheryl ya no estamos juntos.

Lo siento mucho hime.

No tendrías por qué las relaciones son así si uno de los dos no está lo suficientemente comprometido todo culmina en un fracaso.

¿lo sientes así?

Alto inhalo.

No Sheryl, no lo siento como un fracaso, esto me ha llevado a las mejores cosas de mi vida.

Sheryl solo le sonrió.

Alto se sentó a un lado de ella. Tomó el control remoto y encendió las bocinas con su iPod.

In a little while volvía a sonar.

El chico se incorporó y le dio la mano.

Sheryl la acepto gustosa y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música de nuevo.

¿en serio quieres que este en casa?

Si no quiero que te vayas nunca.

That girl that girl

She is mine

¿en serio crees que soy tuya Alto?

¿Vas a negarlo cuando lo tienes escrito en la frente?

¿Tú eres mío?

Total y completamente tuyo

Turn it on, turn i ton you turn me on.

La última línea era recitada en el oído de Sheryl.

Alto sentía temblar a Sheryl entre sus brazos, logro capturar el lóbulo de la hada entre sus dientes y lo succiono un poco, después deslizo sus labios por la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar a los labios de ella.

El beso se fue profundizando. Ninguno de los dos quería que el momento culminara, la chica coloco su mano en la larga cabellera de él, el chico bajo la cremallera del vestido de ella y comenzó a besar con devoción el cuello y los hombros de la chica. Sheryl dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

Ella no era la única que lo iba a recibir todo esa noche, así que decidió que iba a provocarle las mismas sensaciones a Alto. Aflojo la corbata del chico y desabotono su camisa pasando su lengua desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo del chico.

Jamás olvides que te amo Saotome Alto.

Le dijo en el oído.

El chico abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y sintió una electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Sheryl desde este momento en adelante prometo que jamás volverás a estar sola.

El vestido de la chica cayó en el piso. Alto la cargo y la llevó a su alcoba.

Era mucho mejor de todo lo que ella había soñado.

Sabía que ese Sheryl que salía de los labios de él era una súplica fervorosa, un pacto irrompible cargado de deseo y de amor pero sobre todo tenía la promesa de un mañana juntos.

La mañana sorprendió a los dos amantes, Alto sonrió al ver que ella estaba desnuda entre sus brazos y dormía plácidamente. Se movió un poco con la delicadeza necesaria para no despertarla.

Pie de fresas por favor… dijo entre sueños.

El chico soltó una carcajada logrando despertarla.

Buenos días hada.

Sheryl se estiraba un poco entre las cobijas.

Buenos días princesa

En ese momento ella jalo al chico por el cuello para reclamar sus labios.

Alto se separó un poco.

Desearía despertar así todas las mañanas del resto de mi vida.

Tampoco me importaría despertar así ¿sabes?

Sus deseos son ordenes oujosama.

Finalmente aceptas que eres mi dorei kun

Cierra la boca y bésame de una vez Nome.

Sheryl comenzaba a seducir de nuevo al chico. Cuando el ruido de la puerta los trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

No puedo creerlo.

Ranka miraba horrorizada hacia la alcoba.

Te dije que no podía ir y tú te acuestas con la primera que te encuentras en la fiesta.

Nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo Alto-kun. Pensé que me amabas.

Ranka

Alto espetó con odio el nombre

¿qué haces aquí?

¿qué hago aquí?

Este es mi departamento ¿lo olvidas?

Sheryl se levantaba de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas y tomando un poco de ropa dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando se vistió salió para encarar a Alto.

No puedo creerlo Alto. Soy una estúpida por creer y confiar en ti, eres igual a todos.

No Sheryl espera yo…

Me dijiste que ya habías terminado con ella. Por eso…por eso.

Sheryl en verdad yo termine con ella yo ya no quiero nada con ella porque… porque TE AMO.

Entiéndelo de una vez mujer te amo.

Si Alto la amas pero cuando hablabas conmigo me decías que ni siquiera te atraía físicamente, que es una engreída y una diva.

Cierra la boca Ranka.

Sheryl aventó a Alto y desapareció del departamento.

* * *

watch?v=tAuTACQ1-lE


	11. Itsumo Issho

**DISCLAIMER: **estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y sus obras Macross. Itsumo Issho a aqua timez y es la canción de este episodio.

* * *

Hikaru Ichijo bajaba las escaleras colocándose la bata, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana de un domingo ¿Quién demonios tocaba el timbre tan desesperadamente?

Voy… Voy…

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba de pie frente a él.

Sheryl Nome con gafas de sol para evitar mostrar sus ojos llorosos, temblando de frio, utilizando unas mayas hasta la rodilla color negro, botas militares, un short de mezclilla y un suéter color aquí.

Hikaru le quitó el backpack de las manos y la hizo pasar de inmediato cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Miku Ichijo venía bajando las escaleras, aún en pijama y con una cobija, la rutina de la pequeña de todos los domingos servirse un tazón de cereal con leche sabor chocolate y recostarse en el sillón a mirar la televisión.

Sheryl Onee-san. La pequeña Miku corrió y abrazo a la chica.

Miku-chan ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, ¿vienes a vernos? ¿Te quedaras unos días? ¿Regresaras a vivir con nosotros? Oh Sheryl –nee-san te he extrañado tanto.

¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Misa Hayase decía desde las escaleras. Hikaru se hizo a un lado para que su esposa pudiera ver a Sheryl encuclillas abrazando a Miku.

Sheryl de inmediato se incorporó y se quitó las gafas. No debía llorar, no debía demostrar un gramo de inseguridad y soledad. No era lo que su madre y abuela hubieran querido. Pero era Sheryl… Sheryl Nome la chica que aún sentía un vacío en su interior a pesar de estar dando los primeros pasos para alcanzar sus sueños y conquistar la fama.

Al mirarla a los ojos Misa supo de inmediato que pasaba con su niña grande. Después de todo ella hace unos años había tenido la misma mirada. Aquella que representa amar a alguien que no te pertenece y jamás lo será. Aquella donde el dolor es más grande que las palabras no puede describirlo.

Hikaru en el acto entendió el dialogo no expresado entre su esposa y la chica.

Miku-chan ¿qué te parece si subes y te arreglas para llevarte al parque y estrenar esa bicicleta que te compramos ayer?

Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad? Sheryl nee-san está en casa y quiero quedarme todo el día con ella.

Miku Misa llamaba a su hija.

Hay cosas que debo de hablar con tu onee-san a solas. Asi que se una niña buena y obedece a papá ¿quieres? En cuanto termine de hablar con tu onee-san te prometo que te alcanzaremos en el parque.

La pequeña Miku volteo hacia Sheryl

¿Hontou ne?

Sheryl solo accedió con la cabeza

Miku subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piecitos podían transportarla. Al llegar a la mitad se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta para comentarle algo a los mayores.

Nee-san yo sé que no quisiste meterte en problemas intencionalmente y si la gente no ve lo buena y extraordinaria que eres realmente. Entonces no vale la pena que te quedes a su lado.

Sheryl derramó una pequeña lágrima ante el comentario de Miku.

Gracias Miku-chan sabes que aunque yo no esté viviendo con ustedes siempre serás mi imouto consentida.

Baka nee-san soy tu única imouto.

Hikaru soltó una risa ahogada. La niña tenía la gran boca Ichijo que siempre la metía en problemas. Pero la risa murió antes de ser expresada con mayor amplitud debido a las miradas fulminantes que le dedicaban Misa y Sheryl.

Esa niña tiene toda la razón del mundo Sheryl. Solo puedo decir una cosa a favor del sujeto. A veces no nos damos cuenta que la mayor felicidad y la persona que en realidad siempre hemos amado es aquella que está justo enfrente de nuestra nariz.

Hikaru subía las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación para darles su espacio a Misa y Sheryl.

Misa llevó a Sheryl hasta la cocina. La cafetera automática vaciaba el agua caliente. Misa sacó dos tazas y colocó una frente a Sheryl con café crema y azúcar. Acto seguido sirvió el agua agregando a la infusión café sin crema y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Le dio un largo sorbo. Y espero que la chica comience a hablar.

Sheryl solo contemplaba la taza de café delante de ella.

Misa carraspeo para atraer la atención de su amiga.

Y bien ¿qué paso? Alto terminara casado con Ranka.

Sheryl suspiro pesadamente, en un vano intento de ahogar las lágrimas.

COMO PUDE SER TAN TONTA MISA. COMO PUDE CREER QUE EL ME AMABA Y QUE IBA A DEJAR A UN LADO SU COMPROMISO CON RANKA. EL SIEMPRE CUMPLE SU PALABRA Y YO… YO ¿Por qué?

La chica decía entre sollozos.

Misa colocaba su taza sobre la mesa del desayunador y abrazaba a Sheryl, como cuando era una niña pequeña y la lluvia nocturna la hacía tener pesadillas sobre los momentos tan duros que paso viviendo en las calles.

Tranquila mi niña, sé que es difícil, pero no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa entiéndelo bien Sheryl, uno no va por ahí decidiendo de quien se va a enamorar. Simplemente te enamoras y ya sin importar que esa persona sea o no la adecuada para ti.

Sheryl seguía llorando en los brazos de Misa. Saca todo ese dolor que te aqueja, no es sencillo, no es fácil pero eventualmente debes aprender a seguir adelante. Recuerda que hay mucha gente que te ama por lo que tú eres.

Misa es que me siento usada, ayer el me mintió me dijo que había terminado con Ranka, que ilusa soy permití que me llevará a la cama.

Misa se sorprendió ante la declaración de Sheryl. La niña que cuidaba y le contaba historias antes de dormir hoy le estaba confesando que ya era una mujer y que se había entregado al hombre que amaba.

Se separaron un poco y Misa miro a Sheryl directamente a los ojos.

Escúchame bien Sheryl muchas veces como mujeres enamoradas cometemos ese tipo de errores, considéralo así un error, no desees regresar el tiempo y desear que nunca hubiera pasado, simplemente aprende de él, que esta experiencia te va a hacer más fuerte, sácale el mejor provecho a pesar de que por un tiempo será saturado de recuerdos dolorosos y sentimientos negativos. Tú eres Sheryl … Sheryl Nome y estas destinada a ser una gran cantante por esa voz y ese porte.

Sheryl se enjugo las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

Tienes razón Misa. La chica se levantó de su asiento Yo soy Sheryl Nome.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar.

Su majestad ¿no piensa contestar el llamado de la princesa? Misa lo soltó con su particular tono sarcástico logrando arrancar de los labios de Sheryl una sonrisa sincera.

Dudo mucho que sea la princesa.

Al levantar el móvil se percató de todos los mensajes de texto que le había mandado Alto, pero decidió contestar la llamada.

Hola Isamu

Si por supuesto que me encantaría, no estoy en casa de mi familia. ¿vendrías por mi aquí? Y te presentare . Claro te espero.

¿Isamu? ¿Cómo Isamu Alva Dyson? Preguntó Misa.

El mismo en persona.

* * *

Alto deseaba entender qué demonios había pasado. La noche anterior parecía tan irreal. Aún tenía su aroma impregnado por todo la piel pero su realidad era otra. Ranka sentada en una esquina del sillón llorando inconsolablemente preguntándose a sí misma porque era tan desdichada.

Aun no comprendo que ganas con estar aquí Ranka.

Alto-kun no quiero que me odies.

Eso en este momento es imposible para mí. Durante mucho tiempo estuve esperándote, fui paciente, deje que antepusieras cualquier cosa a lo nuestro, relación que única y exclusivamente se mantuvo viva gracias a llamadas telefónicas y cuando decido hacer lo mismo que tú vienes y te interpones en mi camino.

Es que no creí que fuera cierto. Pensé que tú ibas a estar siempre ahí para mí.

Ranka yo estaba dispuesto a estar siempre para ti, me había hecho la idea de que eras lo mejor de mi vida. Pero cuando ella llegó.

ELLA ¿TE REFIERES A ESA CHICA SHERYL NOME?

Si Sheryl Nome… Me devolvió mis ganas de vivir, de reír, me recordó mi amor por la música, me impulso a seguir mi sueño, Ranka tú fuiste mis alas porque gracias a ti comencé en este viaje, pero Sheryl es el viento que impulsa mis alas y al mismo tiempo es el cielo que amo tanto. Asi que lo diré de una vez por todas. Ranka perdóname por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos pero la verdad es que yo amo a otra persona y no imagino mi vida sin ella. Ranka yo en verdad amo a Sheryl Nome y así tenga que descender y pelear con el mismo Lucifer o hablar con el mesías para recuperarla lo hare.

Ranka no pudo expresar ninguna palabra, se quedó paralizada ante la declaración del chico abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

Ranka sonará muy grosero de mi parte y realmente no me importa, debo localizar y hablar con Sheryl aclarar este malentendido antes de que la pierda definitivamente. No estoy para cuidar a mi hermanita menor porque después de todo así te veo como mi linda hermana menor. Cuando este más tranquilo te explicare a detalle si quieres mis acciones, pero hoy… Hoy no hoy solo quiero encontrar a Sheryl y traerla de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

Alto salió de ahí sin importarle la réplica de Ranka o que ella se quedará en el departamento.

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Klan.

Su preocupación por encontrar a Sheryl nubló un poco lo que acababa de presenciar. Kuran dándole un beso de despedida a su amante furtivo que él conocía bastante bien porque resultaba ser su mejor amigo Mikhael.

Los chicos se miraron con complicidad.

Ella no está aquí hime.

Por favor Klan necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella.

Ya es demasiado tarde hime, además lo que hiciste…

Yo no hice nada, juro sobre la tumba de mi madre que mi relación con Ranka ya había terminado.

Deja a Miyo-sama descansar en paz, yo misma me encargare de hacer tu vida un infierno.

Mikhael tomaba por los hombros a Klan antes de que se le fuera encima al chico.

No está aquí Alto y si fuera tú trataría de resolver todo este lío antes de que la pierdas para siempre. Si eso sucede es el peor error que pudiste cometer en toda tu existencia.

Alto, ella te ama. Ella ha estado contigo en los últimos meses, he visto las miradas que intercambian, las caricias que comparten, tú estás total y completamente enamorado de ella y ella te corresponde. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué siempre permites que los demás y sobretodo Ranka haga de tu vida lo que a ellos les place? Se supone que por eso dejaste la casa de Ranzou, se supone que es lo que Miyo quería para ti. Pero es tan fácil sentarte y ver como lo hacen los demás por ti.

Klan sé que soy un idiota, Sheryl constantemente me lo dice. Pero era más cómodo quedarme en mi lugar seguro que tomar el riesgo y cuando lo tomé el tiro me salió por la culata. Ella es mi todo Klan, a ella si la amo al grado que pude hacerme uno con ella y quisiera hacerlo cada día de mi vida.

Mikhael miro asombrado a Alto y volvió a intercambiar miradas con Klan.

Por favor se los suplico necesito saber dónde está ella.

Kuran asintió ante la mirada de Mikhael.

Esta con los Ichijo.

Una mueca de pánico invadió el rostro de Alto. Ella se había regresado a Mayan.

A juzgar por tu cara hime te apuesto en que pensaste que ella se había regresado a Mayan ¿verdad?

Alto se sonrojo y asintió al comentario de Mikhael.

Vaya Sheryl si se guarda algunas cosas para ella después de todo los Ichijo están en Macross City no viven muy lejos de aquí en la calle Megaroad número 2. Es la casa con el enorme jardín enfrente.

Gracias Klan de verdad muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo compensarte por este favor.

El chico salió corriendo hacia su nuevo destino.

* * *

Sheryl subió al auto de Isamu quien posteriormente la llevo a su casa.

La chica admiraba cada rincón de la propiedad.

¿te apetece que tengamos una parrillada en la alberca?

Sheryl asintió a la pregunta de Isamu, mientras una pequeña maqueta captaba su atención.

Después de unos instantes Isamu regreso y se colocó a un costado de Sheryl.

Bello ¿no lo crees?

Sí.

En ese instante Sheryl se percató de la dirección del lugar que serviría como edificio principal al complejo de oficinas.

Oye ¿Qué esta no es la dirección del tenshi no enogu?

Isamu asintió dándole un trago a su botella con agua. El mejor lugar dentro de Macross City.

¿Pero qué hay de Minmay? De Bobby, de Mikhael, de Kuran, de Alto ¿Qué hay de mí?

Mi vida tienes más talento que todos esos idiotas en la uña de tu dedo pequeño del pie. Tú te abrirás paso y pronto los olvidaras. Ellos encontraran trabajo en otro bar como lo fracasados que son.

Sheryl miraba incrédula a Isamu, no iba a permitir que hablara así de su familia y amigos.

Minmay nunca te venderá, el tenshi no enogu es parte de ella.

No importa que no me lo venda debido a sus hipotecas vencidas mañana a esta misma hora embargaran el sitio posteriormente lo subastaran y yo lo comprare.

No puedo creerlo Isamu, los que trabajamos ahí somos gente honrada y con sueños… Sueños que Minmay nos da la oportunidad de compartir.

Sheryl se dio la media vuelta y tomo sus cosas que estaban en el sillón.

Con tu permiso.

Sheryl ¿te marchas? Perdóname si te malinterprete .

No Isamu, no te preocupes, la que te malinterpreto fui yo, pensé que serías el hombre indicado para mí pero me doy cuenta que el hombre correcto para mi es el que se va a casar con la chica de sus sueños.

Minmay tomaba una botella de Jack daniels del bar con un vaso .

¡qué paso? Preguntaba Bobby Margot preocupado.

Todo fue en balde Bobby, mañana vendrán para embargar el lugar.

Asi que no me molesten quiero estar sola en mi oficina.

Sheryl llegaba corriendo justo a tiempo para ver a Minmay.

MINMAY

Cariño ahorita no es el momento Bobby trataba de detenerla.

Pero Bobby tengo que hablar con ella, encontré la solución para conservar el tenshi no enogu.

Minmay se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras.

Habla hada.

Isamu Dyson me dijo de los….

Al decir estas últimas palabras Minmay siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Minmay MINMAY POR FAVOR ESPERA.

Hada nada que venga de la boca de Isamu me interesa.

Tras decir esto último cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Sheryl como pudo se soltó de Bobby Margot y se dirigió muy enojada a donde Minmay se encontraba. Se abrió paso por la oficina.

TE HE DICHO MOCOSA QUE NO QUIERO SABER NA…

POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA QUIERES HACERME EL ESTUPIDO FAVOR DE ESCUCHAR ALGO MAS QUE NO SEA TU VOZ. TENGO LA SOLUCIÓN PERFECTA PARA SALVAR EL TENSHI NO ENOGU.

Minmay inhalo para tratar de calmarse

¿y bien?

Isamu Dyson es el enemigo a vencer, el me dio la solución Minmay ¿conoces los derechos de aire?

Sheryl comenzó a explicarle que había visto la maqueta y que sabía que planeaba Isamu, a su vez le comentó que vendieran los derechos del aire del Tenshi no enogu.

Sabiendo la situación Minmay salto de alegría abrazando a Nome.

Sheryl sé que eres rubia pero en esa cabeza tan inteligente y capaz no hay un pelo de rubia. Misa y Hikaru te han educado muy bien.

¿lo sabías?

Desde el principio querida niña y te juzgue mal pensé que ibas a jugar la carta de Hikaru, pero estas aquí por tu esfuerzo.

Instantes más tarde, Minmay y Sheryl salían a las oficinas de los edificios que estaban enfrente.

Entraron a la oficina de Roy Focker sin ser anunciadas.

Roy

El casanova miraba de arriba abajo a la nueva chica que le presentaba Minmay.

He venido a hablar de negocios así que deja de tener pensamientos lascivos con mi socia.

Roy de inmediato se concentró en Minmay.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Minmay?

¿Recuerdas esa oferta que me hiciste por mi bar?

Finalmente te decidiste a vender.

No, ¿pero estas interesado en adquirir los derechos de aire del tenshi no enogu?

Fue el turno de Sheryl para hablar.

Que bonitos departamentos ¿En cuánto piensa venderlos?

En dos millones de créditos el más barato y todo depende de la vista.

Y ¿si supiera que la stonewell belcome quiere construir un bloque de oficinas con edificios superiores a los treinta pisos lo cual bloquearían la vista de la mitad de los departamentos que construyo cuanto se devaluarían esas propiedades?

Roy Focker hizo una muestra de insatisfacción, de inmediato sacó la chequera de su cajonera .

Bien Minmay ¿ de Cuánto estamos hablando?

* * *

Alto llegaba a casa de los Ichijo, con mano temblorosa llamo a la puerta y una linda niña de unos 9 años le abrió la puerta.

Hola.

Hola respondió la pequeña.

¿esta Sheryl en casa?

Onee-san salió con su novio.

Misa gritaba desde la puerta

Miku ¿Quién es?

Una chica que busca a nee-san.

¿Es Klan?

No mami es una chica que nunca había visto

Misa salía dela cocina hacía el recibidor con un paño secándose las manos.

AL ver al muchacho de pie supo en el acto quien era.

Hola

Volvió a saludar Alto

Mi nombre es Saotome Alto soy amigo de She…

Sé quién eres Alto ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

Solo quiero hablar con ella, por favor necesito hablar con ella.

Misa casi le da un portazo en la cara, pero fue detenida por Hikaru.

Antes de que sigas lastimando a mi hermana quiero que me expliques que paso.

Hikaru miro desafiante al chico.

El chico tragó saliva pero dijo firmemente.

La quiero de regreso, la necesito de regreso Yo la amo.

Misa examino al chico de arriba abajo, queriendo detectar un rastro de mentira en sus palabras.

Por favor todo fue un mal entendido, yo no sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de ella de esa forma. Me siento de la misma manera que ella se siente y sin ella estoy perdido y solo.

Hikaru rió un poco lo cual provocó que Misa le propinara un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

No te atrevas a apoyarlo Ichijo. Dijo Misa seriamente.

¿Por qué no? Míralo se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad, igual de perdido y sin saber el lugar en donde en realidad se encontraba su corazón. Y míranos hemos criado muy bien a dos chicas, y seguimos siendo felices. ¿no crees que Sheryl se merece un poco de esa felicidad también?

Misa suspiro admitiendo su derrota.

Odio cuando tienes razón sr Hayase.

Es por que difícilmente me dejas ganar una batalla Sra. Ichijo.

Alto miraba extrañado a Misa y Hikaru, era como si reconociera en sí mismo un poco de esa chispa, en esa discusión se vio reflejado con Sheryl. Como cuando ella quería comprar una lámpara y explicaba las razones del por qué quedarían en casa y hasta el feng shui y el terminaba accediendo. O las veces en que él se vio inmerso en la música y tiraba las hojas con las canciones a medio componer pero que Sheryl siempre levantaba y las volvía a colocar en la carpeta y le insistía que eran buenas.

Ella no está aquí Alto, llegaste un poco tarde Isamu paso por ella hace unas horas. Pero nos aseguraremos de que hable contigo, en cuanto se calme. Si eres paciente tal vez logres recuperar un poco de su amistad.

El chico respiro derrotado, las cosas serían así, oficialmente había perdido a Sheryl Nome.

Con permiso buenas tardes.

El chico se dio la media vuelta y antes de que siguiera su camino por la acera la pequeña Miku lo alcanzó.

Saotome-san

Saotome-san

El chico espero a que la pequeña y se agacho para quedar a su nivel.

Yo sé que mi nee-san te ama, cuando papá y mamá le propusieron regresar a casa ella se negó porque dice que contigo tiene un hogar, jamás la había visto tan feliz. Por favor Saotome –san no hagas llorar a mi nee-san. Ella es buena es de las pocas personas que amo con todo mi corazón y deseo que pueda tener lo mismo que mis padres tienen. Prométeme que la vas a cuidar y amar Saotome-san.

Lo prometo pequeña.

La pequeña se acercó a Alto tomándolo de la mano dándole algo y depositando un beso en la mejilla.

Arigatou Alto-san

Alto se sonrojo ante la madurez de Miku. Al levantarse se encontró con un rollo de partitura que él había desechado hacía mucho tiempo y en ella la escritura de Sheryl.

Te amo quiero que lo sepas, siempre estaré ahí sé que no soy tus alas pero si el viento debajo de ellas que te impulsa para alcanzar tu cielo sin límites. Solo estira tu mano y alcanzaras la gloria.

Atte. Sheryl Nome.

* * *

Con ese pensamiento se apresuró al Tenshi no Enogu el último lugar donde quizá podría encontrarla.

Minmay les contaba las buenas nuevas a sus colegas. Todos estaban felices. Excepto Sheryl que tenía una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

Al comenzar a maquillarse recordó el tacto de Alto sobre su piel y las lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de nuevo.

No tienes por qué llorar, al menos no por un baka como yo.

¡Alto! La chica se sorprendió al verlo de pie en la puerta de los vestuarios.

De inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, piensa en mí como un one night stand para mi seras eso.

Las palabras de Sheryl hirieron profundamente al chico.

De esa forma será más fácil que Ranka-chan nos perdone.

Alto se acercó a Sheryl y colocó una mano sobre su hombro desnudo.

No tienes que ofrecerle disculpas a ella de ningún tipo. He venido a hablar contigo. Para mí no eres un one night stand. Jamás lo fuiste y nunca lo serás por que escúchame bien Sheryl Nome yo te amo, te amé desde el momento en que te sentaste en ese bar y me obsequiaste esa sonrisa cálida y sincera. Ame cada pelea, cada tropiezo, cada distanciamiento y dirás que soy un masoquista pero también ame cada segundo que me hiciste ponerme celoso por Isamu. Jamás podré reparar el daño que te hice al romper tu corazón de esa forma, pero quiero que sepas que yo ya no soy el mismo Alto que conociste en un principio, tú me hiciste más fuerte, me hiciste madurar, diablos Sheryl hasta me hiciste hablar de nuevo con papá y Yasaburo y eso cuenta más que los años que pase hablando con un frio teléfono. Me hiciste un ser humano de nuevo.

Sheryl esta vez no podía contener las lágrimas.

Alto secaba cada una de ellas.

Por favor no llores.

Sheryl lo abrazo aferrándose a él.

¿es posible amarte solo un poco más?

Al escuchar esas palabra Alto comenzó a derramar las suyas.

Sheryl oh Sheryl…

Ya no digas más baka hime recuerda que eres mi do-re-i kuna sí que esta oujosama te ordena que cierres el pico y la beses como si no tuvieras un mañana.

* * *

**AN** finalmente hemos terminado este viajecito, solo me quedara escribir el epilogo y cabe mencionar que este es el episodio más largo que he escrito en mi vida poco más de 4000 palabras wow me sorprendía a mi misma.

quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este fic, a los que dejaron un review y los que rieron con él.

en especial a

Princess Rose chica eres super genial y hay que seguir con el bashing a cierto personaje que ambas odiamos .

Al cuajo macuajo por sus comentarios atinados.

A stop por que sin él Alto no sería Alto

a mi bro Mushito

a Sary que siempre lee cada uno de mis fics y la familia Ichijo en este epi es para tu deleite.

a Lafont que sin sus loqueras no serían mis días normales.

Minna hontou ni arigatou gozai masu.

asihite ru y a cierto baka que lee muy a regañadientes le digo daisuki.

Mata ne

Y hasta nuestra siguiente aventura fue un placer escribirla

OWARI


	12. Epilogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a shoji kawamori y su obra macross, ponyo pertenece a studios ghibli y hayao miyazaki, tears and rainbows pertenece a Olivia Lufkin y la podrán encontrar en el album del anime Nana en Olivia Lufkin inspi Reira (trapnest) en el b side. Tenshi no enogu pertenece a Mari Iijima y Macross flashback 2012.

* * *

EPILOGO

Sheryl tocaba el piano en la sala de los Ichijo, Miku estaba ensayando para el concurso de talento de la escuela.

Vamos Miku-chan suena bastante bien desde arriba de nuevo.

ponyo ponyo ponyo saka na no ko

aoi umi kara yatte kita

ponyo ponyo ponyo fukuranda

manmaru onaka no onna no ko

Misa regresaba del trabajo y se sentaba frente a las chicas.

¿Por qué decidiste cambiar Aimo Miku?

Es que quería cantar Ponyo.

Misa miró a Sheryl y la chica negó con la cabeza.

Miku se hace tarde y tu onee-sa necesita regresar a casa.

No te preocupes Misa, Alto sigue en el estudio de grabación.

Difícilmente los veo en estos días tendré que conseguir una cita con su agente.

Sheryl rio discretamente.

Es el precio que tienes que pagar a cambio de que tu familia sea famosa.

Miku-chan se acercaba al banquillo del piano y comenzaba a tocar Claro de luna.

Tienes talento, Sheryl le ayudaba en ciertas partes a Miku.

Miku se sonrojó. Digamos que he tenido dos excelentes maestras.

El celular de Sheryl comenzó a timbrar.

La limo está afuera esperándome. Se levantó y le dio un beso a Miku en la frente.

Nee-san me prometes que estarás en el concurso.

Por supuesto. Quiero ver como comienzas a escribir tu propia historia y usurpas mi lugar como cantante de la galaxia.

Por favor Nome no eleves el ego Ichijo.

Nos vemos mañana.

Sheryl salía alegremente de la casa.

* * *

Al llegar al estudio Alto estaba sentado frente a la mesita con refrigerios, sabía de más quien era la rubia que ingresaba por el peculiar aroma de su perfume.

La chica se sentó a su lado.

Hot dogs

Se estiraba tomaba el bollo, la salchicha, le untaba salsa kétchup, mostaza, y picante.

Oye eso es para el staff.

Yo soy parte del staff sonrió maliciosamente Sheryl antes de darle una mordida.

No, no lo eres, Alto le quitaba el hot dog de las manos.

Si, si lo soy ¿Dónde quedo eso de todo lo mío es tuyo?

Sheryl hacia un gracioso puchero fingiendo sentirse herida y a punto de llorar.

Alto entorno los ojos, ese gesto provocaba querer abrazarla y acceder a cada uno de sus caprichos. Pero esta vez Sheryl no iba a ganar o eso creía el chico, pretendía tener cierta inmunidad a los encantos de su mujer.

Para evitar ser víctima de Sheryl el chico le dio una buena mordida al hot dog. De inmediato comenzó a sonrojarse y sentir ese cosquilleo y adormecimiento en la lengua debido al picante.

Sheryl comenzó a reírse.

Ves Hime el karma siempre está de mi lado.

Alto bebía de la soda favorita de Sheryl, la última lata que quedaba dentro del estudio en esos momentos.

BAKA está me las pagaras.

¿qué me decías acerca del karma?

La chica comenzó a pelear por la lata, Alto la sostenía por encima de su cabeza lo más lejos que podía mantenerla del alcance de Sheryl.

Pronto ese jugueteo comenzó a tomar otros tintes, cuando Sheryl coloco su cuerpo sobre la anatomía de Alto, se acercó al oído del muchacho y susurro seximente. Está bien tú ganas por ahora.

Alto abrió los ojos sorprendido y paso saliva con dificultad, bajo la lata y Sheryl aprovecho esa distracción para quitársela de las garras de su enemigo.

Pensándolo bien tal vez no.

La chica se incorporó de inmediato y se colocó al otro extremo de la sala.

Sheryl Tenme.

¿Qué pasa hime? ¿Por qué la cara?

En un movimiento que lleva casi 3 años de práctica el chico logro capturar a su hada y reclamar sus labios, una vez que el beso termino por falta de aire. El chico volvió a tomarla de la mano y a sentarla en el sofá.

Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, algo que me tomo mucho tiempo concluir pero hasta que te conocí tuve la inspiración para llevarlo a cabo.

El chico le pasaba unas partituras para piano. El título de la canción era tears and rainbows.

Sheryl leía en silencio hasta que su vista se topó con una escritura que reconocía como propia.

¿de dónde había sacado Alto ese pedazo de papel?

Miku

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo a la pregunta no formulada.

Cuando fui a buscarte, ella me lo entregó, entonces fue ahí que supe que no estabas jugando conmigo y que sentías de la misma manera que yo.

Alto yo… no sé qué decirte.

Solo di que te aseguraras de interpretarla desde aquí.

El chico posaba su mano sobre el lugar donde estaba el corazón de Sheryl.

La chica tomaba la mano de Alto y la entrelazaba con la suya.

Lo prometo.

HAY QUE CURSIS.

Alto y Sheryl eran interrumpidos por Mikhael Blanc que acababa de entrar a lado de Klan y la pequeña Raramia al estudio.

Klan le dio un codazo en el estómago a su esposo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Si tan solo tú fueras la mitad de romántico que Alto-hime.

Qué bueno que no lo soy, así están seguros de que soy tu esposo y no tu mejor amiga o nos ven como una pareja yuri muy sexy.

MIKHAEL Alto cerraba el puño y miraba malhumorado a su compañero.

Klan se sentó en medio de Alto y Sheryl.

De seguro será otro éxito demasiado profunda la letra. Sheryl deberías dejar a este idiota más seguido, así escribe canciones tan bellas como esta.

No lo creo Klan ya sabes lo que dicen una vez que atas el hilo rojo ni la misma muerte rompe ese lazo.

Alto miró a Sheryl pronunciando un te amo sin sonido, olvidándose por un momento de su pleito con Mikhael.

Es tarde debemos irnos hoy es el día que ella regresa al escenario.

* * *

El bar apenas era reconocible, afuera del establecimiento un afiche de Sheryl colgaba de la entrada y la anunciaba como atracción principal. El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Los cuatros jóvenes como pudieron se abrieron paso entre la multitud y llegaron a las mesas designadas como VIP.

Las luces del bar se apagaron y las del escenario fueron tenues, el telón subió. En el fondo la inconfundible voz de Minmay

One

Two

Three

Four

One

Two

Three

Four

One two three four

One two

El escenario se iluminaba, dejando a ver a Minmay y la banda la acompañaba.

tasogare utsusu madobe e to mai oriru

kirameku soyokaze suikonde

sora wo miru toki

kanashii dekigoto ga BURUU ni someta kokoro mo

tenshi no e no gu de nurikaeru yo

omoi no mama ni

Minmay bajaba del escenario y se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

Le ofreció la mano a Sheryl cosa que sonrojo a la rubia de ojos azules.

Pero Alto y los demás le aplaudieron para que se animara.

La chica tomó la mano de Minmay y el micrófono que le ofrecían.

Vamos Sheryl conoces la letra canta conmigo.

La voz de Sheryl comenzó de inmediato con la letra

deatta koro wa sora ni sae akogareta

watashi wo itsudemo mamotteta

ai ni kidzukazu

sukoshi no aida dake anata ni SAYONARA shitara

I love you

Kono kimochi wa namida ni kawaru deshou ka

Subió al escenario, definitivamente solo había un lugar que superaba esa sensación de pertenencia y de seguridad y era la casa que compartía con Saotome Alto.

Ahora si era un dueto con Minmay

hitomi wo soraseba subete ga hanareteshimau

itsuka wa eien no hikari watashi wo izanau

Alto-kun

La voz tan familiar hizo que el chico se diera la media vuelta.

Muchas felicidades por ese disco de platino. Ambos son una excelente combinación.

Muchas gracias Ranka.

La chica dejaba ver un anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda.

¿Cuándo paso?

Hace unos meses Brera me lo propuso y tuvimos una ceremonia privada y pequeña en Galaxy.

Felicidades Ranka.

Alto-kun espero que algún día tú y Sheryl-san puedan…

Alto la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

Ni lo menciones eso es cosa de un pasado muy lejano, ella y yo estamos de maravilla y construyendo nuestra relación día a día.

Ranka lo miró pensativa.

Buena suerte Alto-kun te mereces a una chica como Sheryl.

kanashii dekigoto ga BURUU ni someta kokoro mo

tenshi no e no gu de nurikaeru yo

omoi no mama ni

Al terminar la canción Sheryl agradeció mentalmente a cada una de las personas que la rodeaban y la hacían más fuerte y elevó una plegaria para aquellos que la acompañaron hasta cierta parte del camino.

Lo vez Lilith, lo estoy logrando, tengo al chico perfecto caminando a mi lado, la familia que nunca me dejo sola miraba a Mikhael, Mylenne, minmay y el resto del staff del bar y encontré otra mejor amiga en quien apoyarme, la chica miraba a Klan quien como siempre estaba golpeando a Mikhael.

Gracias papá, mamá, abuela ustedes fueron la base principal de lo que soy hoy en día solo me falta un paso más y formar mi propia familia con Alto, pero aún no es nuestro tiempo, queremos seguir viviendo este sueño y alcanzando nuestras metas. Los amo con todo el corazón.

El público enloqueció con la canción por todo el bar se escuchaban los gritos de Minmay y Sheryl.

Finalmente Sheryl había alcanzado la inmortalidad en el Galaxy chart y no detendría su paso.

* * *

**NA **Y ahora si con esto concluimos esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus palabras de aliento, las criticas y la paciencia.

les dejare una lista de codes ya saben son de y o u t u be y deben quitarle los espacios para que puedan ver el soundtrack de tenshi no enogu con subs en español por si algún día deciden releer la historia lo hagan acompañados de la rola correspondiente.

Y que dijeron que iba a dejar fuera la canción que origino el título de este fanfic... PUES NOOOOOOOOOO TENSHI NO ENOGU EN MI OPINION ES LA MEJOR CANCIÓN QUE MINMAY PUDO ESCRIBIR.

episodio 1 totsugeki love heart la parte donde Sheryl baila en el bar. watch? v= M _ZlPOex 79I

episodio 5 triangler maya sakamoto sheryl cantando por primera vez watch? v= V1Itu bzs T D g

episodio 6 Bound to you Cristina Aguilera canción que componen juntos Sheryl y Alto watch ?v= WUoGULH -4- k

episodio 7 apple and cinamon Utada Hikaru sheryl's ringtone watch ?v = tTVgiw 7Z 7Nk

episodio 8 Sagitario 9 pm no llegues tarde May'n (el debut de Sheryl) watch ?v = h1 xR1 qaW 1dk

episodio 9 D-technolife Uverworld (canción interpretada por los skulls) watch ?v =IOi zfJ _3pLo

episodio 9 Kesenai Tsumi Nana Kitade (canción interpretada por las pixies) watch ?v =f6 jSJ 0Sx tnY

episodio 10 In a little while u2 (canción que bailan Alto y Sheryl durante la boda de Mylenne) **watch? v= tAuTACQ1 - lE**

episodio 11 Itsumo Issho Aqua timez canción que escribe Alto watch ?v = g- Pu OVT 5ufY

Epilogo a) Ponyo Nozomi chan (Miku's song) watch ?v = cn 79 RIL yv dE

Epilogo b) tears and Rainbows Olivia Lufkin canción que compone Alto y le muestra a Sheryl watch ?v= Mv V6Z Wsk Pgk

Epilogo c) Tenshi no enogu Mari Iijima Minmay y Sheryl dueto watch ?v= i-Vn mvD 7pps

Y para cerrar el cuadro un regalo que incluye al casting de este fic no es mio pero me parecio muy bueno.

como creditos

ANgel Voice Mari Iijima y Yoshiki Fukuyama watch ?v = ALJ Rek 80z Xw


End file.
